Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek123kocham/Ogień i woda -dwa światy
thumb|Okładka blogaAkcja dzieje się po JWS2 *Czkawka ma jeden sekret, o którym dowiecie się później. *Szczerbatek ma lotkę, a Czkawka nogę. *Stoik i Valka są cali i zdrowi *Będą różne perspektywy *'Zapraszam do komantowania! '(chce wiedzieć ile was jest) :) *Pochyłe I pogrubione pismo to coś od autora (czyli ode Mnie XD) *Życzę miłego czytania. Prolog Witam was, nazywam się Czkawka. Tak wiem super imię, ale cóż można poradzić. Jakaś tam autorka zwana Nikola powiedziała Mi, że jest jkiś tam o nas film czy coś. Opowiedziała Mi ze szczegółami jak działa się akcja, a ja tylko się z tego śmiałem. Więc aby było jasne: nie mam czegoś takiego jak Czerwona Śmierć (w tym opku), ''ja nigdy nie zestrzeliłbym Szczerbatka, nie straciłem nogi, a Szczerb lotki. mój ojciec żyje i mój przyjaciel nie został Alfą, a ja wodzem.Jasne? Jasne. A i w tym "filmie" nie pokazano, ani nie powiedziali jednej bardzo waznej rzeczy. Jestem Półsyreną. Co to jest? A więc kiedy dotknę chodźby kroplę wody lub czegoś związanego z cieczą, wyrasta Mi rybi ogon. Jest duży, potężny i niebieski. Wie o tym, tylko Szczerbatek, bo nie chce wiedzieć co pomyśleli by o Mnie przyjaciele, rodzina i wyspa. Ukrywam to od tych 20 lat. Przyznaje nie jest to łatwe, ale daje radę. W końcu mieszkam na wyspie... otoczonej wodą...pełną mokrych miejsc i ludzi, a i jeszcze zwierząt. Szczerze, to ja mam przekichane. No ale wracając, chodź ukrywałem to przez tyle lat, w końcu znając Mnie musiało coś pójść nie tak i stało się. Chcecie wiedzieć jak to się stało, dlaczego i co było dalej? A więc cofnijmy się tydzień przed tym wydarzeniam, abyście zrozumieli jak to było... 'I jak się wam podoba prolog? Nie bojcie pisać się komantarzy, a na nexta zapraszam dziś w godzinach 16-17. Dzięki za przeczytanie i do zobaczenia ;).' 'Sorki, że tak długo czekaliście, ale mama poprosiła abym pojechała z nią do cioci i pomogła przypilnować brata. Dopiero wróciłam i już wstawiam nexta.' ''' A więc był piękny poranek. Udałem się jak to zawsze na poranny lot z moim ukochanym smokiem. Robliśmy fikołki w powietrzu, beczki, ostre zakręty i wiele innych. W końcu potanowiliśmy się trochę uspokoić i lecieć wolno i przed siebie.Uwielbiałem kiedy wiatr czochrał mi włosy i tą napływającą adrenalinę podczas niebezpiecznych akrobacji. Lecieliśmy nisko, prawież, że nad wodą. Popatrzyłem w spokojny i czysty ocean, który sam się prosi, aby odkryć co się w nim kryje. Poklepałem leciutko Szczerbola po szyi. Smok od razu domyślił się o co chodzi. W końcu robimy to bardzo często. Odpiołem linkę, która zapobiegałam wypadnięcia z siodła, po czym zamknęłam oczy i pochyliłem lekko w prawo. Zacząłem spadać. Smok jednak nie leciał, aby Mnie ratować tylko zniżył lot do metra nad wodą. Po chwili poczułem jak otacza Mnie słona morska woda. Nie czułem zimna. Wręcz przeciwnie. Złożyłem swe chude nogi, które za pomocą magicznej siły,zaczeły się złączać i obrastać łuskami. Parę sekund później znikł Mi róznież cały kombinezon, a ja z mym potężnym ogonem, zaczeliśmy doganiać Szczerbatka. Gdy byłem już przy nim, wyskakiwałem i wskawiwałem do wody niczym delfin. Uwialbiam tak pływać o poranku. Popływałem tak jeszcze z godzinkę po czym zatrzymaliśmy się na jakiejś wysepce. Tam wyczołgałem się na brzeg i położyłem zmęczony na piasku. Po chwili dołączył do Mnie Szczerbol. To co stary? Wracamy na Berk? Smok pokiwał głową, a ja wyciągnąłem rękę i zacząłem dzięki mocą która jest w zestawie z ogonem, wyparowywać wodę z łusek. Jeśli ogon będzie suchy, to nogi Mi wracają. Do tego mogę też zamrażać i unosić wodę w powietrzu, co się czasami przydaje. Myślicie, że kto wymyślił lody, co? Para znad ogona, zaczeła się zmniejszać, aż całkowicie znikła. Po chwili ogon Mi znikł, a na jego miejscu zastałem nogi. Wstałem otrzepując się z piachu, po czym wsiadłem na grzbiet przyjaciela i ruszyliśmy w stronę domu. '''''Wybaczcie, że next taki krótki, ale dopiero wróciłam od ciotki i jestem wykończona. Mam nadzije, że zrozumiecie. Za to jutro postaram napisać się jak najwięcej, więc życzę dobranoc i do zobacznia! Na miejscu byliśmy po jakiejś godzinie. Patrząc na słońce jest po 13. Wylądowaliśmy ze Szczerbkiem na Głównym placu. Nikt nawet nie zwrócił na nas uwagi, bo był pochłonięty pracą. Koło twierdzy zauważyłem mą dziewczynę. Niebieskooką blondynę imieniam Astrid. Jesteśmy razem już chyba od dwóch lat. A za niedługo planuje się jej oświadczyć. A dlaczego dopiero teraz? Ponieważ dowiedziałem się, że ma przyszła żona spodziewa się dziecka. Kiedy Stoik się o tym dowiedział, urządził imprezę która trwała tydzień. Ja skorzystałem wtedy z okazji i z pomocą kilku Szeptozgonów zrobiliśmy nie duże koryta i połączylimy je z wodospadem. Dziękni nim zawsze gdy przez przypadem dotknę wody, wskakuje tam i płynę do oceanu. Sprytne co? Nikt się jeszcze nie domyślił, że to moja sprawka. Mieszkańcom nawet to nie przeszkadzają. Zrobili zomie mostki, aby łatwiej było przechodzić i jest już ok. Podszedłem do mej wybranki (DO WSZYSTKICH Z PŁCI MĘSKIEJ: ona jest tylko i wyłącznie moja) i ucałowałem ją w policzek. Witaj Milady. Witaj Czkawka. Gdzieś ty był, wszędzie cię szukałam. Latałem za Szczerbatkiem. Lepiej powiec co tam u Ciebie i naszego dziecka. -pogłaskałem brzuch ukochanej. Niedawno wróciłam od Gothi. Według niej wszystko jest dobrze. A wiadomo już, czy to chłopiec czy dziewczynka? Kochanie, spokojnie. To dopiero piąty miesiąc. Musisz jeszcze trochę poczekać... chodź ja stawiam, że będziemy mieli córeczkę. Nie ważne jakiej będzie płci, to i tak będę je kochać nad życie. Tak jak ciebie. Romantyk się znalazł. Przynajmniej próbuje. -zrobiłem minę zbitego psa. No dobrze, dobrze. Toco robimy. Przed nami cały dzień. Co powiesz na wspólny lot? O nie kochanie. Ty powinnaś leżeć i odpoczywać. Najwyżej Szczerbatek polata z Wichurą. Smok jak na zawołanie pokiwał łbem i zabrał swoją wybrankę na romantyczny lot. Ja natomiast poszedłem z Astrid do jej domu. Tam usiedliśmy przy brzozowym stole, który idealnie pasował do przytulnie urządzonego domu Astrid. Rozmawialiśmy przez parę godzin o przeróżnych rzeczach. Uwialbiam spędzać z nią czas. Ta takie magiczne chwilę. Po pewnym czasie zauważyłem, że zbiża się noc. Zachodzące słońce chowało się horyzontem. Niestety, ale musiałem już iść, bo moja od niedawna nadopiekuńcza matka nie daje Mi żyć. Trzymałem już klamkę (jeśli mogę to tak nazwać) '' i już zacząłem otwierać, kiedy przez przypadek, wchodząca na górę Astrid z kielichem z wodą, przewróciła się i zaczeła upadać. No cóż miałem robić, jak nie podbiec i złapać ją. W ostatnim momencie. Niestety złapałem w ręcę również wodę. Jednak najważniejsza chwilowo była dla Mnie Astrid. Nic Ci nie jest? Mi nic, ale ty lepiej idź się przebrać, bo jesteś cały mokry. Ta, z jej ust słowo "mokry" brzmiało tak pięknie. Mokry? Mokry!!! Szybko odstawiłem ukochaną na ziemię, po czym szybko cmoknąłem ją w czułko i pomknąłem w strumyka. Na szczęście nie było tam tak dużo ludzi, więc Mnie nie zauważyli. Momentalnie wskoczyłem do wody, a po tym jak urusł Mi ogon, czym prędzej pomknąłem w stronę oceanu. Tam jeszcze parę minut popływałem i wróciłem do domu. Mama oczywiście coś Mi tam zrzędziła o tym, dlaczego tak późno wracam i takie tam. Po kazaniu poszedłem na górę do swojego pokoju i położyłem się spać. 'A oto next! Sorry, że tak późno, ale dopiero wróciłam od okulisty.' Następnego dnia, wstałem wyjątkowo późno. Było około 10, zanim wywlekłem się z łóżka. Ubrałem swój kombinezon, poprawiłem ręką włosy, które i tak zawsze są rozczochrane i zszedłem na dół. Przy stole siedziała moja mama. Ojciec pewnie poszedł do roboty. Przywitałem się z mą rodzicielką, po czym zasiadłem przy stole i wziąłem jedną z kanapek leżących na tależu. Pewnie ze śniadania. Kiedy już się najadłem, miałem już wychodzić, kiedy przed przekroczeniam progu, zatrzymała Mnie matka. A własnie synu! Kiedy spałeś, była u Nas Astrid. Prosiła, że gdy się obudzisz, to abyś przyszedł do przystani. Ok, już do niej idę. Zmieniłem swoje plany i od razu udałem się do ukochanej. Po drodzę witałem innych wikingów, którzy już zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. Zdzwiwło Mnie, to, że jeszcze żaden dom nie płonie. A właśnie, gdzie są bliźniaki i Sączysmark. Hmm, zastanowię się nad tym później. Właśnie dotarłem na miejsce spotkania z moją ukochaną. Stała tyłem do Mnie i wpatrywała się w ocean. Podeszłam ją od tyłu i założyłem ręce na oczy. Zgadnij kto to? Ta od razu oderwała sobie od twarzy moję dłonie i z taką ciekawością i gniewem wymalowanym na twarzy, spojrzała na Mnie. Taa, czyli rozmowa nie będzie miła. Czkawka, dziwnie się zachowujesz! Zauważałam to od dłuższego czasu i widzę, że coś przede Mną ukrywasz! Ale Mi nic nie jest! -ta, jeszcze pogorszaj sytuacje. Czkawka, wiesz, że Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. -powiedziała już milej i z taką troską. Ale mi naprawdę nic nie jest. -starałeś się jakoś wybrnoć. Właśnie widzę! Wczoraj wieczorem, po tym jak Mnie złapałeś, od razu zwiałeś, a gdy wyszłam za tobą nigdzie Cię nie było, a przecież nawet ty nie umiesz tak szybko biegać, aby zniknąć komuś z oczu!!! -wkuszyła się, oj i to bardzo. Kochanie uspokój się. Wiesz, że nie możesz się denerwować. -starałem się ją uspokoić. Uspokoić?! Mój niegdyś ukochany mężczyzna, ukrywa coś przede Mną i nie ufa własnej dziewczynie, aby jej o tym powiedzieć! To po prostu nie jest takie proste. -chwyciłem się za głowę. Owszem jest!!! Ja nic przed tobą nie ukrywam, nawet od razu Ci powiedziałam kiedy zaszłam w ciąże kiedy bałam się twojej reakcji. A ty Ciągle masz przede Mną jakieś tajemnicę!!! Mam tego dość!!! Perspektywa Astrid Jak on może! Z tego wszystkiego nie wytrzymałam z nerwów i zrzuciłam go z pomostu prosto do wody. Może jak ochłonie, to sobie przypomni, że może Mi ufać. Już miałam sobie iść, kiedy nagle z miejsca w którym wylądował, zaczeła robić się olbrzymia liczba piany i bombelków. Co się dzieje? I dlaczego Czkawka się nie wynurza?! O nie! Już chciałam za nim wskoczyć, kiedy nagle wyłoniła się jego głowa. Odetchnełam z ulgą, że nic mu nie jest, ale na twarzy nadal miałam wymalowany gniew. Jednak, po chwili znikł Mi z twarzy, która stała się blada. Zaraz za głową mego ukochanego (z którym się przed chwilą pokłuciła ;) ) wypłynął, wielki, niebieski rybi ogon. Jego oczy (Czkawki) wyrażały smutek, niepewność i co najgorsze strach. Moje chyba podobnie, bo sama nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć. Nie miał nawet na sobie kombinezonu. Uklęknełam, aby mieć jego oczy bliżej swoich. Obydwoje nie wiedzieliśmy, co powiedzieć. Mnie zatkało z tego powodu. W końcu nie co dzień kobieta się dowiaduje, że jej chłopak ma ogon. Zaś on, nie odzywał się chyba ze strachu. Pewnie się bał, co teraz zrobię. Czy polecę do wioski i wszystkim rozpowiem, czy zostanę z nim i poczekam na wyjaśniania. W końcu wziął głęboki wdechi wydech i zaczął. Tak, wiem co sobie teraz o Mnie myślisz. Dziwoląg, nadający się tylko do zoo. Miałaś racje, że Cię oszukiwałem, ale to nie było takie proste. Nie wiedziałem jak zareagujesz, a już szczególnie kiedy dowiedziałem się, że będziemy mieli dziecko. Zrozumiem, jeśli polecisz teraz do wioski i wszystkim o tym powiesz i masz do tego całkowite prawo. Przepraszam Cię za to, ale uwierz, że to naprawdę nie jest takie łatwe. Wiedz, tyle, że cię kocham i zawszę będę kochał. -zamilkł. Chyba chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w końcu się ogarnełam z szoku i tym razem ja przemówiłam. Czkawka, po pierwsze nie sądze, że jesteś dziwolągiem czy czymś tam, tylko chłopakiem z nietypowym zmienianiu nóg na ogon -oboje się uśmiechneliśmy- Po drugie, ja też Cię kocham i nigdy jeśli byś tego nie chciał nie rozpowiedziałabym tego wszystkim. Przyznaje, to trochę dziwne uczucie,jak się o tym dowiedziałam i też Cię przepraszam, ze tak zareagowałam. Tylko, że chciałam abyśmy parą idealną, bez tajemnic i innych takich. Może trochę mnie poniosło, ale ty myślałam, że Mi ufasz i powiesz o wszystkim. Z resztą wiesz, jaka jestem ciekawska. I to jedna z rzeczy, którą w tobie kocham. Zniżyłam się trochę, a on podniósł za pomocą silnych rąk swoje ciało wraz z kawałkiem cięzkiego ogona, i złączyliśmy swe usta. O tego Mi brakowało! Jego cudnych ust, na moich. Kiedy skończyliśmy, usiadłam koło nieg z rozłożonymi nogami po boku, a on rękoma leżocymi na pomoście trzymał się, aby nie opaść na dno. A więc od kiedy tak masz? Od urodzenia. Jeśli dotknę chodźmy krople wody lub jakiejś innej cieczy wyrasta Mi ogon. A po za tym, coś jeszcze masz? Umiem, unosić wodę, zamrażać i wyparowywać ją. Aha. A są jeszcze inne syreny, lub syreny z płci męskiej? Po pierwsze, te "syreny z płci męskiej" to Trytoni i nie ngdy jeszcze żadnej nie spotkałem. A kto jeszcze o tym wie? Oprócz Ciebie i Szczerbatka, to nikt. I Szczerol ani razu nie prubował Cię zjeść? -zaśmiałam się. Z resztą on też. Oj tylko dwa-....dzieścia razy. -głowa Mu opadła z rozpaczy. Hahahaha, ale jeszcze żyjeszcz, więc wnioskuje, że mu się to nie udało. A no nie. Ale może wracając do tego mojego ogona, naprawdę się Mnie nie brzydzisz, albo coś w tym stylu? Jak to mówią, nie ocenia się książki po okładce, a do dziwadst się już przyzwyczaiłam. A z resztą cię kocham, nie ważne jeki jesteś i co ci tam urośnie jak się zmoczysz. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ulżyło. Nagle usłyszałam, że ktoś idzię w stronę pomostu. No Czkawka jak chesz to jeszcze zachować w tajemnicy to radzę Ci zwiewaj. Do zobaczenia później. Powiedziałam i wepchnełam jego mokrą głowę do wody. Po chwili odpłynął. Ja natomiast wstalam, odprowadziłam go wzrokiem, po czym wróciłam do domu. Perspektywa Czkawki Jak ja się cieszę, że się w końcu o tym dowiedział!!! Nie raz chciałem jej o tym powiedzieć i w końcu. Normalnie kamień spadł Mi z serca. I do tego nadal Mnie kocha. Jestem chyba najszcżęliwszym Trytonem na świecie, o ile jeszcze jacyś istnieją. Teraz tylko pytanie, co dalej? 'A oto dedykacja dla wszystkich czytaczy. Życzę miłego nexta.' Po ostatniej rozmowie z Astrid, czuje się jak nowo narodzaony. Właśne szczęśliwy wracam z plaży. Od razu poszedłem do Mej ukochanej. Skoro zna już mój sekret, to w końcu mogę z nią normalnie porozmawiać. Podszedłem do drzwi i zapukałem pare razy. Po tym, usłyszałem cichutkie "proszę!" i wszedłem. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, ale było pustę. Może jest na górze? Jak pomyślałem, tak zrobiłem. Wszedłem po schodach na piętro, a potem prosto do pokoju Astrid. Ma piękność leżałam na łóżku i czytała książke. Usiadłem koło niej i dałem buziaka na ponowne przywitanie. Witaj rybko! Rybko? To teraz tak Mnie będziesz nazywać? A co, nie podoba Ci się? -zachichotała. No nie jest najgorsze. Ale z twoich ust wszystko brzmi pięknie. Pocałowałem ją w usta. Pocałunek stałam się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej namiętny. Ta chwila mogła by trwać wiecznie, kiedy nagle ktoś zaczął walić w drzwi. Odczepiłem się od Astrid i przewróciłem oczami. Zaczekaj, tutaj. Zaraz sprawdę, kto nam przerywa. Zszedłem trochę zły na dół i otworzyłem drzwi. Stał tam Sączysmark. Mój durny kuzyn, Pali się czy coś? Mi Ciebie też miło widzieć. Posłuchaj, w Twierdzy Wiadro z Grubym mówili, że widzieli coś dziwnego w wodzie. Ale co? Bierz Astrid i idźcie do nich. Sam nie wiem, co dokładnie widzieli i chce się dowiedzieć! Ok, dzięki. Zamknąłem drzwi i wróciłem do Astrid. Moja wojowniczka nie leżała już tylko stała. Kto to był? Sączysmark. Mówił, że Wiadro z Grubym widzieli coś w wodzie. Może jakiś nowy gatunek smoka? To na co my czekamy? Lecimy do nich! Wyszliśmy z domu w szybkim tempie, po czym udaliśmy się do Twierdzy. Byli tam już chyba wszyscy i słuchali histori dwóch rybaków. Podeszliśmy bliżej i słuchaliśmy. To coś było wielkości dużego wikinga! Z resztą, to chyba był człowiek. Ale miało ogon. Rybi ogon. Według nas, do naszego oceanu wróciła syrena. Stałem blady jak ściana. Jak oni mogli Mnie zauważyć. Poczułem, jak Astrid mocnej Mnie przytula. Muszę wiedzieć więcej, na ten temat, więc słuchałem dalej. Miała wielki, złoty ogon! I różowe włosy. Nie było widać jej całkowicie, ale jesteśmy pewni, że to syrena! Wtem na podest wszedł mój ojciec. No w końcu, może on wyjaśni im, że to bzdura. Według naszych rybaków, syrena powróciła. Nie możemy pozwolić na tak wielkie straty, jak piędziesiąt lat temu. Musimy ją złapać i uwięzić! A potem pomyslimy co z nią zrobić. Dziś proszę, wszystkich o przygotowanie statków i dobrych siatek. Na morze, wypływamy jutro! Naprawdę, on też?! Tyle, że z opisu Grubego, to nie byłem ja. Czyli, że są jeszcze inne syreny/Trytoni? Muszę się tego dowiedzieć. Wyszedłem zestresowany z Twierdzy, ale za drzwiamy zatrzymała Mnie Astrid. To nie mogłeś być ty, prawda? Nie, ale wychodzi na to, że są jeszcze inne syreny. Muszę ją znaleźć! A nie uwarzasz, że powinieneś powiedzieć reszcie, o tej twojej rybiej stronie? Początkowo tak, ale gdy usłyszałem przemowę ojca, to nie jestem już tego taki pewien. Jak uwarzasz. Więc kiedy płyniesz jej szukać? Jutro o świcie wypłynę. A po tym jak ją znajdziesz? Ostrzegę ją, a potem nie wiem. No dobrze. Więc życzę Ci powodzenia. Powiedziała i dała Mi buziaka w policzek. Po tym, rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony. 'Posłuchajcie, za to co jest tu skreślone ogromnie przepraszam, ale nie wiem co Mi się dzieje z tym kompem. Postaram się to naprawić, a jeśli chodzi o nexta, pojawi się jeszcze dziś wieczorem lub jutro w południe.' Następnego ranka, tak jak mówiłem Astrid wstałem jako pierwszy z całej wioski. Przynajmniej tak Mi się wydawało. Przy pomoście, od którego mam zamiar rozpocząć poszukiwania, czekała na Mnie Astrid. Uśmiechnąłem się i odszedłem do niej. Witam! Co ty tutaj robisz? Hej, chciałam Cię jeszcze zobaczyć, zanim zaczniesz poszukiwania. Nie rozumiem tylko, o co chodziło wczoraj ojcu. O jakich on mówił stratach? Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Ale wiesz, że jeśli nie chcesz, abym płynął, to nie muszę? Ale ja chce. Szukaj jej! Coś Ci nie wierze. Przekonaj Mnie. Dobrze, podaj Mi rękę. Nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi, ale podałem jej swą dłoń. Ta chwyciała ją i zaczeła zbliżać swe usta do moich. Pocałunkiem, chcesz Mnie przekonać? Wątpie, aby to Ci się udało. Nawet, jeśli jest od Ciebie. Kiedy nasze usta, dzieliły centymetry, Astrid oderwała się do tyłu, po czym z prędkością Nocnej Furii, schyliła się, napierając odrobinę wody na dłoń i nalała Mi ją na rękę. Zrobiła chytry uśmieszek, a ja taki zdezoriantowany. I jak, przekonałam? Oj nie ładnie się ze Mną bawisz. No cóż nie miałem już wyboru, więc wskoczyłem do wody i poczekałem dosłownie 2 sekundy, aż wyrośnie Mi ogon. Kiedy płetwa była już na swoim miejscu, wynurzyłem się i jeszcze pożegnałem Astrid. Dostałem od niej, upragnionego buziaka w policzek, po czym ponownie zanurkowałem i popłynąłem szukać stworzenia, które opisywał wczoraj Gruby z Wiadrem. Pływałem tak przez dobre parę godzin. Byłem już tak zmęczony, że walnąłem głową o spód statku. Zaraz, statku!? O nie, dopłynali aż tutaj. A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego nie przyleciali smokami? Było by im łatwiej. Wyłoniłem kawałek głowy nad wodę, aby usłyszeć o czym gadają. Powinna być gdzieś tutaj! No to Mi się przyda do wiadomości. Nie mam siły już szukać. Ogon Mnie boli jak nigdy. Miałem już zrezygnować i popłynąć do domu, kiedy usłyszałam. Jest tam!!! Wtem momentalnie się odwróciłem i popatrzyłem w wodę. To była ona. Dokładnie taka jak ją opisali wczoraj rybacy. Zanurkowałem. Nie zauważyła ani ich, ani Mnie. "Stała" tyłem do nas. Wtem zobaczyłem, że wikingowie zanurzyli sieć, aby się w nim zaplątała. Do tego jeszcze, płynali dalej aby w nią wpadła. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić! Kiedy sieć była już parę centymetrów od niej, pchnąłem ją bardziej na dno. Trzymałem ją, aby przypadkiem nie uciekła i wpadła w pułapkę. 'Na razie tyle. Next około 20.' ''' Dziewczyna starała Mi się wyrwać, ale nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. Kiedy zobaczyłem, że wciągają sieć, póściłem ją. Wtedy dopiero pierwszy raz Mnie zobaczyła. Jej oczy były jak tależe, a ona sama zbladła. Tryton!!! Krzykneła z przerażenia i już chciała uciekać, kiedy złapałem ją za rękę i ponownie nie pozwoliłem uciec. Ej, spokojnie. To tak się odwdzięczasz, za uratowanie skóry? Uratowanie? Spójrz w górę. Zrobiła takę minę, wyrażającą "Ale o co Ci chodzi?", ale tak jak powiedziałem, spojrzała w górę. Statek? Ale co on tu robi? Nigdy się tak daleko nie zapuszczali. Polują na Ciebie. Zauważyli Cię nasi rybacy. Nasi? Tak. A no tak! Jestem Czkawka i wiem jak to wygląda, ale nie jestem do końca Trytonem. Przecież masz ogon i nie wiem jak wasza rasa moce. No niby tak, ale jak chce, mogę Mieć nogi. Urodziłem się na lądzie z tymi umiejętnościami. Aha. Czyli mam rozumieć, że nic Mi nie zrobisz. Nie, niby dlaczego miałbym Ci coś zrobić? Bo jesteś Trytonem. Od wielu set lat prowadzimy z nimi wojnę... znaczy się prowadziliśmy. Jestem już chyba ostatnią syreną, a ty Trytonem. I to czyni nas wyjątkowymi. Nie martw się. Dzięki za ratunek. A tak w ogóle nazywam się Mia (czyt. Mija) < Piękne imię. A teraz ja mam do ciebie parę pytań, Kiedy wszyscy ode Mnie dowiedzieli się, że w morzu pływa syrena, wpadli w lekką panikę. Przecież, nie jesteś groźna. Ja nie, ale piędziesiąt lat temu, moja podła macocha znalazła wyspę zwaną Berk. Chciała ją mieć na własność i starała się ją zniszczyć. Jednak ludzie z lądu wygonili ją i rozgłosili wieść o złej syrenie. Jednak rada syren, jiedy jeszcze żyła skazała ją za to na śmierć. Teraz gdzie kolwiek popłynę od razu chcą Mnie złapać i uwięzić. Raz to się im nawet udało, ale zdołałam uciec. Dziś mogli to zrobić drugi raz. I za to Ci dziękuje. A tak w ogóle. Ludzie z lądu wiedzą o sam wiesz czym? Nie. Znaczy się, tylko moja dziewczyna o tym wie. Dowiedziała się o tym wczoraj, ale ufam jej i wiem, że nikomu nie powie. Fajnie jest mieć kogoś, komu można zaufać. Tak, ty też możesz Mi ufać. Wiem o tym. Inaczej nie uratowałbyś Mnie przed siecią. Taki już jestem. Spjrzałem w górę i zauważyłem, że jest już wieczór. Muszę wracać do domu. Niestety ale muszę już wracać do domu. Może spotkamy się jutro? Pewnie! Więc gdzie mam przypłynąć? Znam fajne miejsce. Rzadko tam chodzą ludzie, więc przypłyń do północnego pomostu na Berk. Łatwo tam trafić. Najlepiej w południe. Ok, to do jutra! Powiedziała wesoło i odpłyneła. Ja zrobiłem tak samo. Kiedy byłem już w wiosce powoli się ściemniało. Jednak zamiast udać się do domu, pobiegłem do Astrid. Na pewno jeszcze nie śpi. Zapukałem w drzwi, które po chwili się otworzyły. Zobaczyłem śliczną twarz, swej ukochanej, którą od razu ucałowałem. Starałem się ukryć zmęczenie, ale chyba Mi to nie wychodziło. I jak Ci poszło? Znalazłem ją. Nazywa się Mia. Możesz ją jutro poznać. Mam się z nią spotkać. Było by cudownie. Cudownie by bylo iść teraz spać. Jak chcesz, możesz spać u Mnie. Po twojej minie wnioskuje, że odmów nie przyjmujesz, więc czemu by nie. Oboje weszliśmy do jej pokoju, po czym razem polegliśmy na nawet wygodnym łóżku. Wtuliłem się w nią, a ona we Mnie i razem zasneliśmy. '''''NEXT! Rano obudziło Mnie dziwne łaskotanie w nos. Leniwie otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że moja twarz leży w puszczy złotych włosów. Podniosłem z trudem głowę, po czym usiadłem na krawędzi łóżka. Wtem dopiero zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem u Astrid. Odwróciłem głowę i patrzyłem na śpiącą wojowniczkę. Jak śpi wygląda tak słodko i bezbronnie. Po chwili wstałem i wyjrzałem przez okno. No pospaliśmy sobie, ponieważ jest już około 10 i wszyscy mieszkańcy są już zajęci swoimi zajęciami. Jeszcze raz popatrzyłem na ukochaną, której błękitne jak morze oczy były już otwarte. Już wstałeś? -powiedziała zaspanym głosem. Jest już około 10. Trzeba wstawać. Ale ja nie chce! -powiedziała jak małe dziecko, po czym owineła się kocem. A od kiedy moja ukochana wojowniczka i przyszła matka jest taka leniwa? Ja leniwa!? Momentalnie ściągneła z siebie koc i wstała. Ha! Mam Cię! Naprawdę!? Znów dałam się nabrać! Oj tak Mi przykro. Ale skoro już stoisz, to ja pościele łóżko, a ty zrobisz nam śniadanko. Co ty na to? Jeśli nie pamiętasz, mistrzem kuchni to ja nie jestem. Ostatnio podpaliłam wodę. -uśmiechneła się. Ciągle się zastanawiam jak to zrobiłaś, ale człowiek uczy się na swoich błędach, więc marsz do kuchni zrobić swemu ukochanemu i sobie śniadanko. Tak jest panie kapitanie! -krzykneła niczym żołniesz i zasulotowała Mi. Drażnisz się ze Mną!? Tylko trochę... panie kapitanie. Powiedziała z chytrym uśmieszkiem po czym zeszła na dół zrobić ubłagane śniadanie. Ja przez ten czas pościeliłem łóżko i ubrałem kombinezon. Następnie zaplotłem jak zwykle dwa małe warkoczyki po lewej stronie głowy i zszedłem na dół. Kiedy tam zszedłem o mało nie padłem ze śmiechu. Astrid miała całe włosy w mące a podłoga była zalana wodą. No to jak mam teraz zejść?! Jak zwykle Mnie zaskakujesz. Może się tak nie szczerz, tylko Mi pomóż! Jak na razie muszę wysuszyć podłogę, po inaczej skończę z płetwą na podłodze. Wyciągnołem rękę nad ziemię i zacząłem powoli zwijać dłoń w pięść. Woda najdująca się na podłodze, zaczeła parować i po chwili jej nie było. Wtedy dopiero podszedłem do ukochanej i pomogłem z przygotowaniem śniadania. Hmm, może poproszę Phlegmę, aby poduczyła Astrid gotować? Kiedy śniadanie już było gotowe, zasiadliśmy przy stole i ze smakiem zjedliśmy przygotowane naleśniki z miodem. Oczywiście rozmawialiśmy podczas jedzenia, po czym pozmywałem naczynia, a Astrid ubrała się w jakieś ładne ubrania. Kiedy obydwoje byliśmy gotowi, wyszliśmy w umówione miejsce spotkania z Mią. Po drodzę spotkaliśmy też Szczerbatka, który udał się razem z nami. Po chwili byliśmy już na miejscu. Ok, macie jak na razie te moje wypociny. Napisała bym więcej, ale jadę do Centrum Handlowego na CIUCHY! (jaki jeżdżę na zakupy po ciuchy, to zachowuje się jak smok po zażyciu smoczymiętki XD )Kiedy wrócę (czyli około 17-18) od razu wstawię nexta. Do zobaczenia. '' ''Czekała tam już na sam wynużona głowa różowo włosej. Szczerbatek oczywiście nie wytrzymał pyschnicznie i jak wariat podbiegł do syreny. Po chwili słychać było jej pisk. A no tak, ona nie wie, że moja kochana Nocna Furia jest nie groźna. Podszedłem szybko o wystraszonej dziewczyny i zdezoriętowanego smoka. Spokojnie, on jest nie groźny. -powiedziałem głaszcząc smoka po głowie. A a a ale to przecież Nocna Furia! No i co z tego? Zapomniałem Ci wczoraj powiedzieć, że na naszej wyspie tresujemy smoki. A to jest Szczerbatek. Podczas naszego dialogu dopiero mogłem się przyjżeć całkowicie Miji. Wczoraj kiedy spotkałem ją w wodzie, trudno było ją opisać, a teraz to łatwizna. Miała długi złoty ogon, różowe i długie włosy, wielkie fiołkowe oczy i bladą cere. Była bardzo ładna. Ale nie ładniejsza od Astrid.Właśnie Astrid! A właśnie. Mia, to moja dziewczyna Astrid. Astrid to Mia. Astrid uklękneła obok Mnie i podała dłoń nowej znajomej. Miło Mi Cię poznać. Mi również. A ty Czkawka. Tak wyglądasz jak nie masz ogona? Jest aż tak źle? Nie, tylko nigdy nie przyjaźiłam się, a nawet nie widziałam z bliska człowieka. Nawet jego połówki! -zaśmiała się. A ja syreny. A jest was więcej? -pytanie było skierowane do nas obojga. Z czego to wiemy, jesteśmy ostatni. Ale ocean jest wielki więc może jeszcze ktoś jest. Zgodzę się z nim. Nie mamy 100% pewności. Wtem z góry usłyszeliśmy czyjeś krzyki. Z czego to zrozumiałem to chodziło o syrenę. Ciekawe o co im chodzi. Dobra, my z Astrid musimy lecieć, ale możemy spotkać się jutro jeśli chcesz? Pewnie. Ale dziś ja wybieram miejsce spotkania. Hmm, wiesz gdzie jest Diamentowa Rafa? Chodzi Ci o tą koło jaskiń smoków? Tak, więc jutro o tej samej porze. OK, będę! Powiedziałem po czym wstałem razem z Astrid, a Mia odpłyneła. Razem udaliśmy się na górę, a potem do Twierdzy. Tym razem na środku zgromadzenia stał Pyskacz z Stoikiem i paroma innymi rybakami. ... i jej różowe kudły rozpłyneły się w wodzie. Potem zobaczyliśmy coś co zdziwiło nas jeszcze bardziej... Druga syrena!!! Tyle, że to był chyba mężczyzna! Miał ciemne włosy i niebieskie długi ogon. Uratował tamtego morskiego potwora i znikneli nam z oczu. Kurcze! Zobaczyli Mnie. Dobrze, że nie poznali. I co ja teraz zrobię? Poczułem na swoim ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Obróciłem głowę i ujrzałem Astrid. Jej niepewne i wystraszone oczy wyrażały "O tobie mówi?". Przytaknąłe głową, po czym wyszliśmy z sali. Muszę pomyśleć. Może popłynę z nimi jutro? Będę miał przynajmniej oko na ojca i resztę. Kiedy wróciłem do domu, zapytałem ojca, czy mogę płynąć z nimi. Ten się zgodził. Nie sądziłem,że tak łatwo pójdzie. Zadowolony udałem się do swojego pokoju i zasnęłem. Wybaczcie, że next taki trudny i nudny, ale muszę na razie musi taki być. Jutro napisze coś więcej i na według Mnie ciekawego. Do zabaczenia! (Zaparaszam również do komentowania: im więcem komów, tym szybciej nexty" Czy tylko ja chciałabym to obejrzeć w kinie (najlepiej w 3D) Link: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0_uPi9X5aU Następnego ranka musiałem wstać o wiele wcześniej niż zwykle. Naszykowałem potrzebne rzeczy, czyli prowiant, nożyk, notes (gdybym się nudził) i... to chyba wszystko. Resztę potrzebnych rzeczy mam w kombinezonie. Gotowy do drogi, zeszedłem na dół i zaczekałem na ojca. W tym czasie dałem Szczerbatkowi jeść. A mówili, że Nocna Furia to maszyna do mordowania i najniebezpiczniejszy smok na świecie. A co teraz? Jest w moim domu i jest łagodna jak baranek, a może i bardziej. Po nie długim oczekiwaniu, wyszedłem razem z ojcem z domu i udaliśmy się do portu. O dziwo dziś wzieliśmy tylko jeden statek. I dobrze, mniej do pilnowania. Przez następne parę godzin dryfowaliśmy po otwartym morzu. Ogromne morskie smoki przepływały pod statkiem, silny morski wiatr uderzał w żagle, wikingowie chodzili po pokładnie, gdy inni obmyślali plan z moim ojcem w jego kajucie. Zapomniałem już, że te podróżowanie statkiem jest takie nudne. Z nudów otworzyłem notatnik i zacząłem rysować Astrid, obok niej Mnie, a na naszych rękach maleńkie dziecko. Strasznie jestem ciekaw, czy będzie to chłopiec i dziewczynka, jaki będzie miało kolor włosów i oczu, na jakim smoku będzie kiedyś latało? Ach, już tak się nie mogę doczekać! Nagle z tego całego zamyślenia wyrwał Mnie czyjś krzyk. To Pyskacz! I czego on się tak drze!? Podszedłem bliżej, aby zrozumieć o co mu chodzi, bo z tego bełkotania to naprawdę trudne. Mamy ją!!! WHAT!?! Człowiek na parę minut oderwie się od świata i od razu łapią Ci jakąś syrene (dziwnie to zabrzmiało XD ). Natychmiast popatrzyłem w wodę, szukając Miji. Jest! Zaplątana w sieć, a tamci ją wyciągają! Nie mogłem na to pozwolić! Wykorzystałem okazję, że wszyscy patrzyli w inną stronę i wskoczyłem do wody. Po paru sekundach wyrusł Mi ogon, a ja z maksymalną prędkością podpłynąłem do Mia. Czkawka!? Co ty tu robisz?! Uciekaj zanim Ciebie też złapią! Tyle, że Mi wtedy będzie grozić mniejsze niebezpieczeństwo niż tobie. Chwyciłem nóż, który wcześniej ze sobą zabrałem i rozciągłem siatkę. Mia wypłyneła, a ja jak głupi "stałem" w miejscu i uśmiechałem się do niej jak debil. Wtedy coś kołomnie przeleciało. Harpun! Ojciec, nie przesadzasz? W wodzie zaczeło ich się zbierać coraz więcej. Zwinnie wszystkie omijałem, gdy nagle nie zauważyłem jednego. Zaplątał Mi ogon. Przez chwilę lina była spokojna, ale nagle zaczeło Mnie ziągnąć na górę.O nie, nie z tą rybką zadarliście! Zacząłem z całej sily płynąć w dół. Na początku się udawało, ale potem nie miałem najmniejszych szans. No w końcu, jeden chłopak, do tego nie jakoś super silny, na jakiś dziesięciu mężczyzn z siłą dziesięciu chłopa. Marne szanse. Mia, próbowała Mi pomóc, ale tamci to chyba przemyśleli, bo nawet nożem nie mogłem tego przeciąć. Niestety, ale przegrałem walkę i jak wielką zdobycz wyciągneli Mnie z wody. Wisiałem nad wodą, do góry nogami... znaczy się do góry płetwą, z zaplecionymi rękoma i wpatrywałem się oburzony na wikinów i ojca z oczami jak talerze. Czkawka? Nie, delfin! Mam tu tak wisieć do góry płetwą, czy Mnie zdejmiecie?! Yyy, tak już. Po chwili Pyskacz podszedł do jakiejś dźwigni, która przeniosła Mnie nad pokład, a potem... upuściła i spadłem. Ała!!! Przepraszam! Nie ta wajcha! Gdy tamci wpatrywali się we Mnie jak debile, ja zacząłem suszyć ogon. Po dłużeszej chwili pierwszy ogarnął się ojciec i powiedział: Wszyscy pod pokład! Muszę sobie z kimś porozmawiać. Miło się zapowiada. Podczas wchodzenia na dolny pokład wikingów, ja zdążyłem wysuszyć ogon i odzyskać nogi. Podszedłem jeszcze w stronę krawędzi statku i dałem Mia znak, że nic Mi- na razie- nie jest i aby uciekła. Gdy to zrobiła, zobaczyłem wzrok ojca. E, dobra zaczynaj! "Wyrzekam się ciebie rybi szkielecie, bla, bal, bla i tak dalej". Ten jednak stał z tym nie miłym spojrzeniem, ale w końcu zaczął. No dobra, to może zacznijmy od najważnieszego. Dlaczego przed chwilą miałeś ogon!?- tym tonem, dał Mi znak abym nie oszukiwał, bo będzie źle. No ale chyba Mnie znacie, pokonałem Dagura i w pewnym sensie Albrechta, a ojciec... no może jest jednak gorszy od ich wszystkich razem wziętych. Bo się zmoczyłem. -odpowiedziałem spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie żartuj synu! Dlaczego dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduje?!- o nazwał Mnie synem. Czyli jeszcze się Mnie nie wyrzekł. Czy ja nie jestem czasami zbyt hamski? Po pierwsze nie żartuje, a po drugie, po co Ci to było wiedzieć. To chyba moje życie. -tak, jestem bardzo mądry, denerwój jeszcze go bardziej. Bo jestem twoim ojcem! A co gdyby ktoś znalazł by Cię przed nami!? Mogli Ci coś zrobić! -o jak słodko. Martwi się o Mnie ;3 Ale nie znaleźli! Jakoś przez te dwadzieścia lat dawałem sobie radę! A dziś Cię złapaliśmy, co?! Wiesz, co porozmawiamy o tym w domu z matką, a teraz druga sprawa. Dlaczego pomogłeś tamtej syrenie!? Mia? No złapaliście ją, a przyjaciołom się pomaga, więc... Przyjaciołom?! Ta syrena ma być czyjąś przyjaciółką?! Tak, moją! I co w tym dziwnego!? A może to, że jest syreną! Niebezpieczną syreną! Czyli ja też muszę być niebezpieczny, bo jestem Trytonem, tak!? Nie rób sobie żartów synu. Syreny to jesten demony, maszyny do mordowania! Tak samo mówiłeś o smokach, parę lat temu! A teraz co?! Sam na jednym latasz! I co?! Może pozwolimy jej tak samo jak smoką mieszkać na Berk!/? W sumie niezły pomysł. Nie wierze. Ta syrena zaatakowała nasz archipelag 50 lat temu! Nie ona, tylko jej macocha! Ona nie jest tą syreną którą szukacie. Tamta nieżyje, podobnie jak reszta! Im ich mniej tym lepiej! Tak? W takim razie, Mnie też już więcej nie zobaczysz!!! Po jego ostatnich słowach naprawdę się zdenerowałem. To zabrzmiało, jakby Mnie też chciał zabić. Wkurzony wskoczyłem do wody, zostawiając złego i chyba takiego zaskoczonego ojca na statku, po czym popłynąłem poszukać Mia. ''Na razie tyle. Postaram się napisać coś później, ale nic nie obiecuje. P.S. Ogłaszam konkurs na okładkę opka. Do wygrania dedykt + wystąpienie w moim opowiadaniu jako "Półsyrena". Pracę proszę wstawiać do komentarzy, tak samo jak pytania dotyczące konkursu. Powodzenia! '' ''Pływałem w poszukiwaniu Mii dobrą godzinę, gdy w końcu zauważyłem różowe coś nad niewielką rafą. Podłynąłem tam z nadzieją, że to ona. Miałem farta, ponieważ różowym czymś okazały się jej niezwykłe włosy. Spokojnie do niej podpłynąłem i położyłem rękę na jej ramieniu. Ta momentalnie obrociła głowę z wystraszoną miną, ale gdy Mnie zobaczyła na jej twarzy zawitał uśmiech. Ach, to tylko ty. Nie wiem, czy uznać to za komlement, ale nie ważne. Nic Ci nie jest? Nie. A ty dlaczego jesteś tutaj, a nie ze swoją rodziną? Pokłóciłem się z ojcem. Nie uwierzsz jakie rzeczy o nas gadał. Miał takie prawo. Nie każda syrena czy Tryton jest czy tam był dobry. Twój ojciec się po prostu o ciebie martwi i tyle. Sam już nie wiem. - podpłynąłem do flory znajdującej się na rafie, usiadłem koło jakiś korali i jednego z nich zamroziłem. -usiadła koło Mnie- Widzę, że jesteś z tych wodnistych. Nie rozumiem. Hah, dwadzieścia lat bycia Półrybą i nie wiesz. My syreny dzielimy się na trzy grupy. Wodni, ziemianie (tak wiem jak to brzmi) i wiatry. Ja jestem od ziemiemian. Mogę tworzyć florę zarówno jak i na lądzie jak i w wodzie. A ty? Jak widzisz umiem zamrażać, wyparowywać i unosić wodę. Fajnie. A ty wracasz do domu? Tak, ale nie dziś. Jak się trochę pomartwią to zrozumieją. Mój ojciec w szczególności. Po tym jak powiedziałem, że już mnie więcej nie zobaczy, to na pewno będzie się martwił. Sprytnę. No wiem. Wiesz, gdzie mogę przenocować? Tak. My syreny śpimy w wielkich muszlach. Takich w których ludzie znajdują perły, tylo, że o wiele większych. Takich dla naszyr rozmiarów. Świetnie, wiec prowadź! Po chwili ruszyliśmy w drogę. Po drodzę wiele rozmawialiśmy. Na przykład opowiedziałem jej o tym jak wprowadziłem pokój ze smokami na Berk, potem parę przygód dotyczących mnie i Astrid. Najbardziej śmiała się gdy opowiedziałem jej, jak zareagowałem na wieść, że Astrid jest w ciąży. Wy też chcecie wiedzieć? Był piękny sobotni poranek. Jak zwykle poszedłem polatać na Szczerbatku. Latając tak przez godzinkę, zauważyłem zbliżającą się Astrid. Zwolniliśmy trochę i zaczekaliśmy, aż doleci. Kiedy byliśmy już praktycznie obok siebie, zrobiła taką trochę smutną, a zarazem szczęśliwą minę. Nie wiedziałem za bardzo o co chodzi, gdy po długim błaganiu, aby powiedziała co się stało, dowiedziałem się, że zostanę ojcem. Cały świat zaczął mi wirować, aż w końcu spadłem ze smoka. Ten oczywiście Mnie uratował, ale kiedy wylądowaliśmy na ziemi, znów zemdlałem. Obudziłem się w domu. Tam po ogarnięciu się, zszedłem na dół i po długim zastanowieniu się, powiedziałem rodzicą, że zostaną dziadkami. Ojciec jak to on, zrobił chyba największą z tej okazji imprezę z histori Berk. Potem gadałem o tym z Astrid i oboje jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Ale teraz wracając do tereziniejszości. Właśnie dotarliśmy do miejsca o którym mówiła Mia. Z racji, że było już ciemno, a my byliśmy zmęczeni tym ciekawym dniem, położyliśmy się na miękich częściach muszli. Te zaraz po tym się zamkneły, dając nam schronienie przed drapieżnikami lub ludźmi. Następnego ranka, kiedy już się obudziłem, wyszedłem jeszcze zaspany z mojego nowego "łożka". Przyznaje, że dziwnie się śpi pod wodą. A szczególnie, kiedy był to mój pierwszy raz. Na lądzie przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że słyszę wiatr, szuiące liście, pochrapania smoków. A pod wodą, apsolutna cisza, która nie wiedzieć czemu mi przeszkadzała. Zauważyłem, że Mia też już nie śpi. Trzymała w ręku jakieś owoce morskie. Cześć! I jak się spało? Inaczej niż na lądzie, ale po za tym nie najgorzej. A no widzisz. A teraz łap i życzę smacznego. -rzuciła mi jeden z owoców. Dzięki. A co to w ogóle jest? -zapytałem biorąc kęs. Smaczne. Mątwa. Po dobrym przyrządzeniu wygląda jak owoc, prawda? No. Ale smaczna jest. Cieszę się. A więc wracasz już do domu? Tak. Nie chce, aby Astrid pomyślała, że ją zostawiłem. Jak chcesz. Zajrzyj do mnie jeszcze kiedyś! Oczywiście. A więc pa! Pa! Uściskałem ja na pożegnanie, po czym odpłynąłem. Droga do domu zajeła mi jakieś 3 godzinki, no ale coż można poradzić. Kiedy byłem już przy plaży Thora, wyczołgałem się na ciepły piasek, który ogrzewał Mi łuski. Pomogłem mu i dzięki mocy przyśpieszyłem wyschnięcie ogona. Gdy wróciły mi nogi, wstałem, otrzepałem się z piasku i udałem się do wioski. Zdzwiwiło mnie, to, że nikt nie zwracał na mnie szczególniej uwagi. Nie to, że tego chciałem, ale myślałem, że ludzie mnie obskoczą i zaczną się pytania, a tu jakby to, że jestem w połowie rybą, to norma. Nie myśląc nad tym wiecej udałem się do domu. Oczywiście, nie wszedłem przez drzwi. No nie znacie mnie? Od tak sobie wejdę do środka, jak gdyby nigdy nic i co? Co to to nie. Wdrapałem się na dach, po czym przez okno, wślizgnąłem się do pokoju. Niestety, w cichym wejściu przeszkodził mi mój smok. Najpierw uderzył Mnie ogonem za to, że uciekłem, a potem całego oblizał. Jak to dobrze, że ślina nie wpływa na moją zmianę. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i wrzasnąłem: Szczerbatek!!!!! Perspektywa Stoika Siedziałem z Val w kuchni. Cały czas się obwiniam za wczoraj. Nie powinienem tak nerwowo postępować. Z resztą on miał racje. Zaraz po powrocie do domu, Pyskacz poprosił abym do niego przyszedł. W kuźni, pokazał mi jakąś książke. Była tam narysowana czarnowłosa syrena. A obok było napisane, że zła czarnowłosa syrena chciała przejąć władzę nad oceanami i lądem. Jednak pewnoego dnia powstrzymała ją jej przybrana córka. Śliczna różowo włosa młoda syrena. Uratowała wszystkich i jako jedyna uratowała się przed ludzkimi wojskami, które wyeliminowały wszystkie syreny. Wtedy dopiero zrozumiałem, że syrena, którą uratował mój syn, jest dobra, a Czkawka miał racje. Ale najbardziej bolało mnie to, jak powiedział, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę. Znam go i wiem, że jest uparty, więc to możliwe. Wszystkim mieszkańą wioski wyjaśniłem, że ta Mia, jak powiedział wczoraj Czkawka jest dobra, a on sam umie być jednym z nich. Długo o tym gadaliśmy, a szczególnie z Astrid. Powiedziała, że wiedziała o tym, ale trudno było jej uwierzyć, że nigdy nie zobaczymy Czkawki. Widziałem w jej oczach nadzieje, którą też jeszcze mam. Jednak z każdą minutą maleje. Kiedy miałem już wstać i zabrać się do pracy, usłyszałem huk na górze. Najpierw pomyślałem, że to Szczerbatek wygłupia się z Chmuroskokiem, ale potem usłyszałem jak ktoś głośno wrzeszczy na Nocną Furię. Niemożliwe! Czkawka! Razem z Val momentalnie na górę, prosto do pokoju naszego syna. Otworzyłem je i ujrzałem Szczerbatka, który śmieje się z całego w ślinie Czkawki. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Wleciałem jak najszybciej do pokoju i przytuliłem go, najmocniej jak umiałem. Perspektywa Czkawki Nagle z nikąd do pokoju wbiegł niczym wariat ojciec i przytulił mnie chyba najmocniej naj umiał. Przyznaje, było to trochę dziwne, ale cieszę się, że "chyba" zrozumiał swój błąd. W końcu puścił Mnie ze swych obięć i zaczął swoje: Czkawka, synu, ja tak bardzo Cię przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, ja... Spokojnie. Mnie nie muisz przepraszać, lecz Mia już tak. I cieszę się, że w końcu zrozumiałeś. Ale ja jeszcze czegoś nie zrozumiałam! Dopiero teraz zauważyłem mamę stojącą w drzwiach. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam o sam wiesz czym? Mam wymieniać, czy... (szeptem) Jeśli chcesz jeszcze pożyć, radzę ci powiedzieć prawdę. -poradził. Spojrzałem na matkę. Jej oczy wypełnione były smutkiem, złością i żywym ogniem. Przełknąłem ślinę. Teraz wiem o co chodziło ojcu. No dobra. Po prostu się bałem. To nie jest normalne, że kiedy dotknę wody wyrasta mi ogon. Ale w i tak nie zrozumiecie! Może nie rozumiemy tego tak samo jak ty, ale dla nas nie jest to dziwne. Twoja babcia, też tak miała. To po niej to odziedziczyłeś. Co drugie dziecko z naszej rodziny tak ma. To dlaczego wcześniej Mi o tym nie powiedzieliście? Bo myśleliśmy, że ty tego nie masz i nie było sensu. Teraz jednek widzę, że się myliliśmy. A teraz ja mam jedno pytanko. Czy te strumyki na wyspie, to twoja sprawka? Tak trochę. -mruknąłem pod nosem. I wszystko jasne. No to tajemnica strumyków została wyjaśniona. A teraz marsz się przebrać i do Akademii. Ok, ok. Już idę. Oczywiście się nie przebrałem, bo po co. Kombinezon jest czysty. Wybiegłem z domu zadowolony, że wszyscy już wszystko wiedzą i pobiegłem ze Szczerbtkiem do Akademii. Tak wiem, wiem. Nikola, dlaczego taki krótki next?! Sorki, ale jak już wspomniałam w komentarzach, muszę się szykować na wyjazd. Przypominam róznież o konkursie i do zobaczenia! '' ''Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce zdziwiło mnie to, że nie ma nikogo. Weszliśmy głębiej na arenę. Co oni zapomnieli o treningu? Zmarszczyłem leko ze zdziwienia brwi. Boksy byłu pustę. Może polecieli mnie poszukać? W końcu powiedziałem, że nigdy nie wrócę. Ale hello! Jestem! Po chwili usłyszałem czyjść okrzyk, mówiący "Teraz!!!", a następnie poczułem, że mam mokre plecy. Który baran to wymyślił?! Odwróciłem się ze złą miną i popatrzyłem na żartobnisiów. Pod ścianą z wiadrami stali Sączysmark, Śledzik, bliźniaki, Eret i śmiejąca się Astrid. Naturalnie uciekłbym do morza, ale skoro wszyscy już wiedzą, to nie ma sensu tego robić. Zaplotłem sobie ręcę i zrobiłem minę, która wyrażała "Kto mi to wyjaśni?. Po chwiliw końcu odezwał się Smark. Bo chciałem... znaczy się chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czy to o twoim ogonie to prawda. Kiedy skończył mamrotać, wyrósł mi ogon i upadłem na twardą zmiemię. Bolało. I co? Już wiesz, czy jeszcze coś ci zademonstrować? Nie, tyle mi wystarczy! -krzyknął zadowolony. To się cieszę. -zacząłem suszyć ogon- Dziś wszystkie pietnastoletnie dzieci z wyspy, a jest ich piątka, przyjdą tutaj. Śledzik poopowiada im jak się tresuje smoki itp, a potem wszyscy polecimy na Smoczą Wyspę, aby mogli wytresować jakiegoś. Kiedy wszystkim wszystko powiedziałem, a ogon już znikł, przyszły akurat dzieci o których była mowa: -Aron: Chłopak z krótkimi blond włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Często nosi ze sobą mały toporek. Nosi białą tunikę i brązowe spodnie i raz na jakiś czas hełm. -Gyda: Ciemnowłosa, dziewczyna z zielonymi oczami. Jest trochę nieśmiała. Ubiera się w zieloną bluzeczkę, czarne legginsy i szarą spudnicę. -Gard: brat bliźniak Gydy. Wygląda identycznie jak jego siostra, tyle, że nosi hełm. Jest on jednak śmiały i lubi się popisywać. Ubiera się w czarną bluzkę i czarne spodnie. -Ivar: Rudowłosy, brązowooki chłopiec z wielkimi ambicjami na dołączeniu do Smoczej Akademi i zdobyciu jednago z lepszych smoków typu: Wandersmok lub Woolly Howl. Ubiera się w granatową bluzkę i czarne spodnie. -Hella: Brązowowłosa dziewczyna z piękymi fiołkowymi oczami. Miła i dobra dziewczynka. Nosi coś na wzór biało-błękitnej sukienki z przeróznymi wzorami. Przedstawiłem wszystkich jeźdźcom, a potem dałem im chwilę na pytania, które brzmiały: Przepraszam was,że taki krótki next, ale dziadek i moja nowe koleżanka poznana w hotelu Mila, zapraszają mnie na basen, ale kiedy wróce to dokończę. Do zobaczenia! które brzmiały: To pan jest tym najlepszym jeźdźcem na świecie?! -popatrzyła na mnie Chyba tak. Ale bez przesady, nie jestem znów jaki najlepszy. I nie mów do mnie pan tylko Czkawka! -uśmiechnąłem się. Pani Valka miała racje, straszny z niego skromniś. -powiedział szptem, ale i tak go wszyscy usłyszeli. A to prawda, że kiedy dotkniesz wody to wyrasta ci ogon? Tak, ale prosze tego na mnie testować jak ta szóstka baranów przed chwilą -wskazałem na jeźdźców. Dzieci zachichotały, a moi drodzy jeźdźcy zrobili obrażoną minę. To kara za tą wodę Też mi kara -.-. '' A kiedy będziemy mieć własne smoki? Zaraz po wyjaśnieniu wam teori. To trochę nudnę, ale zaraz potym polecimy w pewno miejsce i tam jakieś sobie wytresujecie. Zgoda? Tak! No to zapraszam do Śledzika. Śledzik zaprosił dzieci do siebie i pisał coś tam na dużym kamieniu, a ja z resztą paczki staneliśmy pod ścianę i gadaliśmy. Oczywiście o mojej rybiej stronie, bo jakby by inaczej? I od dawna tak masz? Od urodzenia. Dziwi nie tylko to, jak moi rodzice mogli tego nie zauważyć? To jak ty to ukrywałeś przez te 20 lat? Jestem dobrym aktorem -zaśmiałem się - ale jak widać nie jakimś super ponieważ się wydało. A tak ci nie lepiej? Że nie musisz się martwić, że ktoś odkryję twoją tajemnicę? No lepiej. Wtedy w tamtym momencie kamień spadł mi z serca. A co z Mią? Dobrze. Niedługo ją odwiedzę. A kto to Mia? To ta różowowłosa syrena którą chcieliście złapać. Ty nie jesteś dobrym aktorem, a my rybakami -wszyscy zaczeli się śmiać. Dowiedziałem się również, że moja babcia też miała tą umiejętność i odziedziczyłem to po niej. Kiedyś coś o tym słyszałam, ale nie za dużo. A mówiłeś coś o tej Mii. Możemy ją poznać? Pewnie. I przy okazji przeprosicie, no oprócz Astrid. Ona jako jedyna ze mną nie chciała jej złowić i zamknąć. -posłałem jej szczery uśmiech. A oprócz tego ogona umiesz coś jeszcze? Mogę unosić, zamrażać i wyparowywać wodę. A umiesz ją żąglować? Coś tam umiem, ale nie jakoś super. Ekstra! Wynajmę cię na imprezę urodzinową! A co ja klaun!? Ale wracając, Śledzik już chyba skończył. Trzeba lecieć. Racja. Lećmy. Ruszyliśmy w stronę dzieci. Każde było podekscytowane, tym że za chwilę będą miały własne smoki. Każdy jeździec zabrał ze sobą jedno dziecko. Znaczy się po długiej kłótni, ponieważ każde chciało lecieć na Nocnej Furii. W końcu ustaliliśmy, że ze mną leci Hella, z bliźniakami Gard i Gyda, z Astrid Ivar i z Sączysmarkiem Aron. Kiedy wszystko i wszyscy byli gotowi ruszyliśmy w drogę. Droga zajeła nam 15 minut, na szczęście w ciszy. Kiedy dotarliśmy, każde dziecko poszło w inną stronę, a ja z jeźdźcami zostałem na plaży. ''Na dziś tyle. Jestem wykończona tym dniem. Chciałam również podziękować Mili za pomoc w pisaniu tego opka. Serdecznie wszystkich pozdrawiam! Next prawdopodobnie jutro lub niedzielę!!! '' ''<Śledzik> Słyszałem, że możesz kontrolować wodę. Pokażesz nam coś? Mogę. Chwilę pomyślałem co im zaprezentować i po chwili zamysłu, podszedłem do morza. Musiałem uważać, aby woda przynoszona przez fale mnie na zamoczyła. Kiedy byłem gotowy, wycągnąłem rękę, tak że z wody zaczeła wyłaniać się średniej wielkości, wodna kula. Zacząłem kręcić trochę dłonią, dzięki czemu kula zaczeła nabierać pewien kształt. Po chwili widać już było czyjąś twarz. A była to twarz Astrid. Kiedy kształt był gotowy, zamroziłem dzieło sztuki i postawiłem (dzięki mocy unoszenia) pod ich nogami. Sorry, jak na razie umiem robić tylko głowy, bo nad resztą ciała pracuje. Astrid wzieła do rąk lód. Obejrzała go z resztą dokładnie. Byli zachwyceni, puki nie zaczął się rozpuszczać, aż w końcu zmienił się w wodę. I tak to było piękne. Dzięki. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy jakiś szelest zaa krzaków. Przyjrzałem się nim, kiedy nagle wyskoczył z nich Ivar, a za nim Death Song. Piękny smok, tyle, że bardzo niebezpieczny. Jak mu udało się go wytresować... a raszej ją. Gratulacje Ivar. Zdradzisz nam jej imię i jak ją wytresowałeś? Nazywa się Melodia. Spotkałem ją samą w lesie. Pięknie śpiewała, co bardzo mnie przyciągało i sam nuciłem jej pieśń. I chyba przez to że też śpiewałem nie zaatakowała mnie, tylko obwąchała. Potem dałem jej rybę, a ta dała mi się dotknąć. Wtedy dałem jej imię i tu przyszedłem. <Śledzik> No jasne! Śpiew! To tak mogliśmy powstrzymać tego smoka pare lat temu! Trzeba to zapisać w Smoczej Księdze. Po chwili zjawiła się reszta dzieci. Grad na niebieskim Tajfumerangu imieniem Ogień, Gyda z brązowym Drzewokosem Linem i Hella i jej Sliquifier. Nie było jeszcze Arona, więc musieliśmy jeszcze chwilę poczekać. Usiedliśmy więc sobie i rozmawialiśmy jak, które dziecko wytresowało swojego smoka. Dowiedzieliśmy się o niektórych smokach ciekawych informacji i kiedy mieliśmy już przechodzić do smoka Helly, usłyszeliśmy wesoły krzyk, który po chwili zmienił się w przerażnony. Patrzyliśmy w górę, kiedy nagle ujrzeliśmy wkurzonego Wrzeńca, a na nim Arona. Coś mu chyba poszło nie tak. Kiedy smok wylądował, wgapił swe wściekłe gały w jeźdźców (ja stałem na boku). Ci patrzyli na niego trochę przestraszeni, kiedy widzieli, że Aron nad nim nie panuje. Po chwili smok, zaczął przygotowywać bardzo gorącą wodę, do wystrzału. Popatrzyłem to na niego, to na jeźdźców i zrozumiałem, że chce ich zabić. W ostatniej chwili, kiedy wystrzelił wrzącą wodę, osłoniłem ciałem jeźdźców i przyjąłem cios. Padłem na ziemię z wielkim bólem na klatce piersiowej. Oczywiście po chwili wyrósł mi ogon i na mym ciele widać było czerwone plamy na skutek poparzenia. Kiedy jeźdźcy się ogarneli Szpadka pobiegła uspokoić smoka, a reszta podbiegła do mnie. Na razie tyle. Jak myślicie? Czkawka to przeżyje? A może straci jakąś zdolność? Tego dowiecie się później w następnym nexcie! '' '' Nic Ci nie jest? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! A co wolałaś zginąć? -powiedziałem, sycząc z bólu. Ty jakoś żyjesz. Tylko dzięki mocy. Dla was mogło to się skończyć śmiercią, ale ja pływałem w najzimniejszych wodach świata. To dla mnie jedynie lekkie poparzenia. -syczałem coraz głośniej. Lekkie?! Czkawka, masz poparzoną całą klatkę piersiową. Trzeba zabrać cię do Gothi! Dasz radę wysuszyć ogon? Wysiągnąłem rękę przed siebie, ale nie zdołałem jej zgiąć, aby moc zaziałała. Nie. Za bradzo boli. Ale i tak musimy cię jakoś przenieść... Mam pomysł. Wszyscy niech pójdą rozejrzeć się po wyspie za jakimś dużym kawałkiem materiału. Tylko mocnym! Ja zostanę z Czkawką. Dzięki. Kiedy tamci poszli szukać materiału, ja leżałem trochę zwijając się z bólu. A i właśnie.Dziękuje, za uratowanie życia. Wolałbym cierpieć tak jak teraz całe życie, niż cię stracić. Romantyk z ciebie... A nie ma niczego, co ukoiło by chodź trochę ten ból? Nie wiem. Pamiętam, że Mia mówiła coś o wodorostach. Może one pomogą. Już po nie idę. Rękoma pomogłem sobie trochę się podnieść,aby widzieć co robi ma ukochana. Na początek powoli weszła do wody, a kiedy miała ją do pasa, pochyliła się i zerwała kilka małych, wodnych roślinek. Kiedy miała ich już całą garść, wróciła do mnie i uklękneła. Zaraz po tym, zaczeła ostrożnie kłaść zimne wodorosty na mojej klatce. Było mi już odrobinę lepiej, ale i tak strasznie bolało. Kiedy skończyła odczekałem chwilę, po czym ponownie podniosłem rękę z próbą wysuszenia ogona. Kiedy zaczałem ją zaciskać, poczułem niewyobrażalny ból, na całym ciele. Co się dzieje?! Po chwili usłyszałem głos dzieci i jeźdźców. Razem z Satrid zerknelismy w tamtą stronę. Nieśli wielki, biały materiał. To chyba był żagiel z jakiegoś statku. Kiedy byli przy nas, rozłożyli go na całą szerokość. Następnie pomogli mi tam się położyć, a kiedy wszystko było gotowe, smoki jeźdźców chwyciły konty materiału, po czym usiosły się w górę. Dzieci leciały za nami. Ja przez drogę starałem się urzyć mocy wyparowywania. Jednak znów ten ból. Astrid chyba się strasznie zamartwiała. Jedno z dzieci dało mi ściereczkę, którą mogłem wytrzeć ogon. Udało się, ale i tak dalej siedziałem na żaglu. Lecąc nad wyspą, wszyscy mieszkańcy patrzyli, jak lecimy prosto do Gothi. Chyba był wśrod nich ojciec, ponieważ niedługo po moim wylądowaniu, również tam był. Kiedy wszedłem do Gothi, ta obejrzała mi wielką ranę, po czym posmarowała ją jakoś maścią. Następnie, cały mój tułów owineła bandarzem i wypuściła do domu, z zaleceniem zmiany bandarza ca dwa dni. Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi, od razu ojciec zaatakował mnie pytaniami: Co ci się stało?! Nic. A gdzie reszta? -popatrzyłem na tyły, gdzie powinni stać jeźdźcy. Kazałem im iść do domu. Ty też idziesz, bez żadnych dyskusji. Przewórciłem oczami i razem z ojcem poszliśmy w stronę domu. Całą drogę myślałem, o tym, że kiedy używam mocy wyparowywania, to strasznie mnie wszystko boli. Idąc tak, spostrzegłem małą kałużę. Stanąłem nad nią i ponownie spróbowałem użyć umiejętności. Ojciec nawet nie zauważył, że za nim nie idę. Ponownie zacisnąłem rękę. I nic. Tylko ten ból. Zgiąłem się z bólu i głośno syknąłem. Wtedm ojciec spostrzegł, że nie idę z nim i szybko do mnie podbiegł. Wszystko gra? Tak. Chodźmy do domu. -ból zaczął ustępywać. Naprawdę zacząłem się martwić. Nie mogłem wyparowywać wody. Czyżby ta umiejętność znikneła? Z tego całego rozmyślania nie zauważyłem, ze doszliśmy już do domu i o mało nie wpadłem na drzwi. Ojciec powiedział, że musi iść zająć się wioską, więc do domu wszedłem sam. W kuchni była akurat mama i kiedy zobaczyła mnie, prawie całego w bandarzu, zbladła (nie miałem górnej części kombinezonu na sobie). Czkawka! Co się stało?! Mały wypadek z Wrzeńcem. A po zatym nic mi nie jest. Idź się lepiej połóż spać. Dla mnie to za dużo niespodzianek jak na jeden dzień. Dobrze mamo. Na prośbę mamy udałem się do swojego pokoju. Tam ostrożnie położyłem się na łóżku i zasnąłem. Na dziś to tyle. Zapraszam na nexta jutro około 12 lub później. Do zobaczenia! Następnego ranka, wstałem trochę obolały. Nie za wygodnie mi się spało, ponieważ musiałem uważać, aby nie położyć się na brzuchu. Kiedy usiadłem na krawędzi łóżka, poluśniłem trochę jeden z bandarzy. Rana była już trochę mniejsza, ale i tak cała moja klatka była czerwona jak pomidor. Poprawiłem sobie bandarz, po czym założyłem górną część kombinezonu i zszedłem na dół. Ojca jak widać, już nie było Pracoholik ;)., ''ale była za to mama. Na moje nieszczęście przygotowywała śniadanie. Nie chodzi mi o to, że źle gotuje, tylko, że nie nawidzę, tego, jakby to powiedzieć?... Ludzikiego żarcia. O wiele bardziej wolę, wodorosty, koralowce, ryby, małże i inne owoce morza. A mama zrobiła jajecznicę. Thorze pomóż!!! Hej mamo! Witaj Czkawka! Siadaj,zrobiłam śniadanie. Yyy, mamo? Bo skoro już wiecie, że jestem w połowie Trytonem, to mogę wyznać coś jeszczę? Pewnie! No to, chodzi o to, że nie nawidzę ludzkiego jedzenia. Wolę morskie specjały. Nie mogłeś powiedzieć od razu!? Przez te dwadzcieścia lat się nad tym zastanawiałem. I przez te lata, męczyłem się również jak nie z jedzeniem to utrzymaniem tajemnicy. No to mamy problem, ponieważ nikt oprócz ciebie nie je w wiosce tych twoich morskich specjałów, i nie ma ich w spiżarni. Nie ma problemu. Zaraz popłynę i coś znajdę! Już miałem wychodzić, kiedy zatrzymała mnie ma rodzicielka. Nie ma mowy, abyś pływał z tymi popażeniami! Mamo -powiedziałem spokojnie- woda mi pomoże. Schłodzi trochę ranę. I chyba nie chcesz aby twój jedyny, kochany syn, chodził głodny po wiosce, dopuki nie zagoją mi się rany? A no nie. No dobrze, płyń. Tylko szybko wracaj! Oczywiście! Szybko wyszedłem z domu, zanim mama zmieni zdanie, po czym popędziłem na plażę. A jeśli chodzi o rozmowe, któa przed chwilą zaszła, to chyba tylko ja umiem namówić jaką kolwiek kobietę do zmiany decyzji. W końcu ojciec to nawet nie próbuje, negocjować z mamą i żadną inną dziewczyną, a nieraz nawet wysyła do tego mnie. Ale wracając. Właśnie dotarłem na plażę. Chłodne, morskie powietrze wiało mi delikatnie w twarz. Niskie fale uderzały z całych swoich sił w wodę. A małe rybki, chowały się na małymi skałami znajdującymi się w wodzie. Wziąłem głęboki wdech, po czym wskoczyłem do wody. Od razu zanurkowałem dość głęboko, czekając na wyrośnięcie płetwy. Po chwili oczywiście się to stało, więc popłynąłem w głąb oceanu. Było cudownie. Jak zwykle z resztą. Gdyby inni mogli to zobaczyć. Po drodze zerwałem jeden wielki wodorost, robiąc z niego torebeczkę. W niej chowałem znalezione małże, krewetki, kawałki koralowców i różne morskie specjały. Kiedy torebka była pełna, położyłem ją na jednym z szerokich korali i podpłynąłem do będących w pobliżu delfinów. Kiedy mnie zobaczyły, od razu domagały się zabawy. Robiliśmy wyścigi, pieszczoty i sztuczki. Jednak po dłuższej chwili zmęczyłem się i pożegnałem z nimi. Miałem już płynąć, kiedy płynąc po torbę, coś z olbrzymią prędkością przepłyneło przede mną. Żadna ryba nie jest tak szybka. Spojrzałem w stronę dziwnego stworzenia. To coś schowało się w jednej z jaskiń. Powoli podpłynąłem tam. Miałem racje, jest tam. Kim, albo czym jesteś? Cisza. Nikt nic nie odpowiadał. Miałem już tam wejść, kiedy z jaskini zaczeło coś wychodzić. A raczej wypływać. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem, to ręka. Ludzka ręka. Następnie rybi ogon, a na sam koniec całą sylwetkę, tyle,że nie było widać twarzy. W pierszej chwili pomyślałem, że to Mia, lecz się myliłem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że przede mną stoi syrena! Czyli jest nas więcej! Dziewczyna, miała wystraszoną twarz, co trochę mnie zasmuciło. A jeśli chodzi o wygląd, to jej włosy były długie i białe. Ogon zaś, podobnie jak i top były jasno niebieskie z bielem. Od ogona ciągnie sie, długa przezroczysta halka, sięgająca do płetw. Jej twarz była również niezwykła. Kolor jej oczu był brązowy, a dopiero kiedy sie przybliżyła, zauważyłem na jej czole, tak jakby narysowany niebieski diamnet połączony z mniejszymi i złotymi liniami po bokach. Była śliczna. Kim jesteś? O to samo chciałem cię zapytać. Nazywam się Talia. Ale w skrócie Lia. Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Czkawka. Czyli jest nas więcej? W pewnym sensie. Jestem Półsyrenem. Kiedy wysuszę ogon, wracają mi nogi. Nie możliwe! Ja też jestem Półsyreną!!! Niesamowite. Ale co tu robisz? Sama w wielkim oceanie. To długa historia... Mam czas. No dobrze. A więc kiedyś miałam siostrę. Razem mieszkałyśmy na plaży. Kochałyśmy to. Pewnego dnia, weszłam do wody. I wtedy zadziała się prawdziwa magia. Tamtego dnia po raz pierwszy wyrósł mi ogon. Miałam wtedy 6 lat. Siostra od razu zabrała mnie do domu, gdzie wszystko jej wyjaśniłam. 4 lata później, kiedy opaowałam i zrozumiałam swoje umiejętności wybrałam się popływać. Tak jak zwykle w południe. Jednak ten dzień był inny. Kiedy wróciłam do domu, był zrujnowany. Meble poprzewracane, potłuczone talerze, a co najgorsze krew w niektórych miejcach. Dopier wtedy zrozumiała, że nie ma przy mnie siostry.Pytałam ludzi z pobliskich wiosek, czy nikogo nie widzieli, lecz nie. Szukałam jej bardzo długo, lecz nie znalazłem. Załamałam się, dlatego postanowiłam zostawić wszystko i zamieszkałam w oceanie. Już nawet nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz byłam na lądzie. To ile już nie wychodziłaś na ląd? Około 6 lat. No to trzeba cię tam zabrać. Mieszkam tutaj na jednej z pobliskich wysp. Płyń ze mną. Sama nie wiem. A która to? Berk. Ale przecież ona jest zamieszkana. Żyje tam wielu ludzi. Jak ty tam dajesz sobie radę z tym sekretem? Od paru dni normalnie. Wszyscy już wiedzą, że jestem Trytonem i jest ok. A co ze mną? Ty tam żyesz od urodzenia i cię kochają, a ja? Zapewniam cię, że nikt ci nic nie zrobi. Proszę, zaufaj mi. No dobrze. Prowadź. Zadowolony, chwyciłem jeszcze torebkę z moim śniadaniem, po czym razem z Lią popłyneliśmy na Berk. Trochę się stresowała. No cóż, gdybym ja mieszkał przez 6 lat w wodzie, pewnie też bym się trochę bał. Po drodzę, rozmawiałem z nią. Okazuje się, że to syrena powietrzna i to dlatego jest taka szybka. Umie również tworzyć silne wiatry, które z kolei tworzą potężne sztormy czy fale ''Dla uczestników ostatniego konkursu: Syreny powietrzne niestety nie będą miały skrzydeł. Przykro Mi. ''Polubiłem ją. Jest miła, symaptyczna i zabawna. Wie wiele o syrenach. No przynajmniej więcej ode mnie. Właśnie docieramy na miejsce. Lia wzieła się w końcu w garść i przestała się stresować. Oboje wyczołgaliśmy się na brzeg, aby wysuszyć ogony. Lia stworzyła sobie małe tornado, którego ciepły wiatr suszył ogon. Ja notomiast wyciągnąłem rękę, aby użyć mocy wyparowywania. Jednak kiedy zacząłem zginać rękę, ból powrócił. Lia, to chyba zauważyła, ponieważ zapytała: Nic ci nie jest? Chyba nie. Od pewnego czasu coś się dzieje z jedną z moich umiejętności. Nie wiem o co z tym chodzi, ale mam nadziej, że kiedy ta rana zniknie, to moc wróci. Może? A teraz może ci pomogę. Lia stworzyła nademną podobne do swojego, tornado, które równie szybko suszyło łuski. Po chwili obydwoje byliśy już ludźmi. Zdziwił mnie jednak widok Lii. Wyglądała trochę inaczej niż w postaci syreny.Jej włosy nie były już białe, lecz brązowe. Takie jak moje, tyle, że długie. Zniknął jej również znak z czoła. Ubrana była cała na czarno. Spodnie, bluzka, buty były czarne jak Szczerbatek. Może po protu niektórzy tak mają. I jak? Trochę dziwnie. Zapomniałam już jak to jest mieć nogi. -zaśmiała się. Chodź do mnie. Jesteś pewnie głodna, a ja mam akurat świeże żarełko. A wiesz, że z chęcią. Uśmiechnąłem się. Złapałem Lie za rękę i pociągnąłem w stronę wioski. Wielu ludzi patrzyła na Lie, ale nie zwracaliśmy na nich uwagi. Kiedy dotarłem pod swój dom, upewniłem się czy moja nowa przyjaciółka jest gotowa, po czym otworzyłem drzwi. Powoli weszliśmy do środka. Kuchnia pusta. Czyżby mamy nie było? Czkawka? Już wróciłeś? O jednak jesteś. -powiedziałem nie ukrywając rozczarowania. Mama siedziała w pokoju na dole i czytała jakąś książkę. Kiedy spojrzała w moją stronę dopiero zauważyła Lie. A to kto? -zapytała z uśmiechem. Mamo, to Talia, ale w skrócie Lia. Lia, to moja mama Valka. Miło mi panią poznać. Mi róznież. A i jeszcze coś. Lia tak jak ja jest Półsyreną. To cudownie! Jesteś pewnie głodna, zjesz coś? Tak jak mówiłem rano, wolimy owoce morza. Nazbierałem ich dość sporo, więc sobie poradzimy. No dobrze. To smacznego życzę. Dzięki! Razem z Lią udaliśmy się do mojego pokoju. Tak na talerzyk, który po drodzę zgarnąłem wysypałem smakołyki. Zaczeliśmy je ze smakiem zjadać. Oczywiście opowiedziałem jej jak zaprzyjaźniłem się ze Szczerbatkiem i takie tam rzeczy, Ona też mi powiedziała parę rzeczy i tak zleciało nam parę godzin. Wpadłem na pomysł aby zabrać ją do akademii. Kiedy jej o tym powiedziałem nie była zbytnio zachwycona tym pomysłem, ale się w końcu zgodziła. O tej porze, powinny trwać zajęcia. Mam nadzieje, że nie będzie tylko żadnych Wrzeńców. Kiedy weszliśmy do środka, ujrzeliśmy to co ja wczoraj. Nic. Pustę boksu i zero jeźdźców. Przycięgam, że jeśli zrobią to co wczoraj, to ich zabiję. Oczywiście jestem chyba jasnowidzem i dokładnie tak jak wczoraj poczułem coś mokrego na plecach. Z resztą Lia też. Odwróciłem się trochę wkurzony i popatrzyłem na tych żartobnisiów. Oczywiście to Smark wszystko wymyślił. Naprawdę? Znowu? Ja po prostu uwielbiam, jak tak padasz z ogonem! Zabije go! Zaczałem go gonić, a ten uciekać. Byłem już na kortarzu łączącym wejście i wyjście na arenę, kiedy upadłem z ogonem. Niech tylko wróci to toporek mu w łeb! Odróciłem głowę w stronę Lii. Również leżała już z ogonem. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy już się trochę uspokoiłem, powiedziałem im kim jest. To Talia, albo w skórcie Lia. Tak samo jak ja, jest syreną, ma moce, to syrena powietrzne, jeszcze jakieś pytania? Yyy, tak. Dlaczego masz białe włosy, wcześniej były brązowe. I ten znak na czole? Nie wiem. Kiedy zmieniam się w syrenę to tak już mam. Przez resztę dnia, wioska zapoznawała się z Lią. Kiedy nadszedł wieczór, postanowiła jednak spać na lądzie. Ojciec pozwolił jej spać u nas z pokoju gościnnym. Więc kolejny cudowny dzień mamy za sobą. ''Na dziś tyle. Sorki, ze next tak późno, ale miałam dziś dużo na głowie. Jutro postaram napisać się więcej. Dobranoc! Obudziłem się wcześnie rano. Szczerbatek smacznie spał, więc nie chcąc go budzić wyszedłem po cichu z pokoju i zszedłem na dół. Burczało mi trochę w brzuchu, a wczora zjedliśmy z Lią wszystkie frykasy. No pięknie. Czyli dziś czeka mnie runda druga. Kiedy byłem już w kuchni zaskoczył mnie widok zestresowanej Lii. Myślałem że śpi. Chodziła niespokojnie po całym domu trzymając się za głowę. Podszedłem do niej i próbowałem dowiedzieć co się stało. Ej, Lia spokojnie. Co się dzieje. Nora. To starsza miła pani, która kiedyś mnie przygarneła. Jest bardzo miłą i modrą syreną. Mieszkam z nią w jednej takiej jaskini. Biedna pewnie się o mnie martwi. Nie martw się. Właśnie miałem płynąć po śniadanie, więc przy okazji ja odwiedzimy. Dobrze? Dobrze. Tylko nie wiem jak zareaguje na Trytona. Mówiła mi kiedyś, że między naszymi rasami toczyła się wojna. Też coś o tym słyszałem. Jakoś damy rade, Może się do mnie przekona? (zaśmiała sie) No dobra. Płyńmy, Przed wyjściem z domu, zostawiłem mamie karteczkę, że idę popływać, aby nie nie denerwowała. Jest strasznie nadopiekuńcza więc nie chce aby mi na zawał padła. Kiedy wyszliśmy na zwenątrz, zamiast iść na plaże, zaprowadziłem Lie nad klify. Zobaczymy na ile jest odważna. Właśnie dochodzimy. Miała naprawdę zdziwioną minę, kiedy zobaczyła koniec drogi, a pod nami ocean. Mieliśmy płynąć do Nory. I płyniemy. To co robimy tutaj? Zanim wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że jestem Trytonem, musiałem mieć szybkie do dobre drogi ucieczki. Na przykład skakałem z tego klifu. Ale to niebezpiecznę! Mi nic się nigdy niestało. A ja myślę, że zrobiłeś sobie coś z głową, podczas tych ekstremalnych ucieczek. Bardzo śmiesznę. No dawaj. Zaufaj mi. No dobrze. Kiedy Talia przygotowywała się do skoku, ja postanowiłem jeszcze coś dopowiedzieć: Tylko uważaj na skały! CO?! Żartowałem! No dalej, panie przodem. Talia pokazał mi język, po czym wzieła się w garść i skoczyła. Wychyliłem trochę głowę, aby widzieć jak znika w oceanie. Po chwili była moja kolej. Odszedłem kawałem od końca klifu, po czym z rozbiegu skoczyłem. Fajna była ta chwila jak wiatr uderzał moją twarz, a ja czułem już tą morską bryzę. Wpadłem do wody. Odczekałem chwilę pod powierzchnią, aż wyrośnie mi ogon, po czym szybko podpłynąłem do Lii. Uśmiechneła się na mój widok. Do dobra miałeś racje, To super zabawa. A widzisz. No dobra płyńmy już. Oboje zanurzyliśmy się i popłynaliśmy w stronę podwodnego domu Nory i Talii. Wybaczcie, ale na razie tyle. Mam parę spraw do załatwienia, ale po 14 next się pojawi. A teraz pytanie. Wygrana to dedykt do następnego nexta. PYTANIE: Kim jest Nora (tak na prawdę)? Dedykt dla Agadoo za zgadnięcie kim jest Nora. A teraz zapraszam na nexta. W oddali zauważyłem już dużą dziurę w skale. To pewnie tam maieszka Lia. Miejsce było ładne. Kolorowe rybki i koralowce, czysta i przejrzysta woda. Z powierzchni można by powiedzieć, co tu jest. W pewnej chwili Lia przyśpieczyła, aż w końcu płyneła ze swoją maksymalną prędkością. Ledwo co ją doganiałem. Wpłyneła do środka. Kiedy byłem przy wejściu, rozejrzałem się jeszcze i wpłynąłem. Z początku korytarz był wąski nie nie wygodny do przepływania, lecz po chwili było już szerzej. Dotarłem do groty wepełnionej do połowy wodą. Zauważyłem dwa ogony. Jeden należał do Lii, a drugi pewnie do tej Nory. Wynurzyłem głowę. Zauważyłem przed sobą dwie tulące sie dziewczyny. Jedna wyła trochę stara, przynajmniej tak wnioskuje ze zmarszek na jej bladej twarzy. Ich kolor był podobny do koloru włosów mojej mamy, tyle że z paroma siwymi włoskami. Jej ogon był pomrańczowy, tylko taki mętny. W wodzie zdawała się trochę koścista. Kiedy otorzyła swe duże zielone oczy, trochę się zlękła i przycisneła do ściany. Nie wierze, że to mówie, ale jest strasznie podobna do mamy. Ma tak podobne rysy twarzy do niej. Kto to jest? Co no tu robi?! -pytała zestresowana. Nora spokojnie. To Czkawka. Ale czego on tu chce? Odprowadził mnie do domu. Ogólnie mi pomógł. Zapomniałaś już co mówiłam ci o Trytonach. Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale ja nie zrobię nikomu krzywdy. Skąd jesteś? Nigdy nie widziałam cię w oceanie. Mieszkam głównie na lądzie. Jestem Półsyrenem. Półsyrenem? Przecież my jesteśmy ostatnie. Wy? Zaraz, czyli pani też jest w połowie człowiekiem?! Tak. Od zawsze. -uśmiechneła się- Moja rodzina ma to w genach. Co drugie dziecko posiada tą umiejętność. Co drugie dziecko -powtórzyłem. Nie to nie możliwe. Podobna do mojej mamy, półsyrena, co drugie dziecko, opowieść o mojej babci. Czyli, że ona... Nie, nie. Muszę sie upewnić. Miałaś kiedyś dziecko? Owszem, a skąd to pytanie? Córkę. Prawda? Imieniem Valka. Tak, ale skąd ty to wiesz? Miała ona męża. Stoika Ważkiego, wodza wyspy Berk. Jakiś czas po ich ślubie, uciekłaś do morza i zaginełaś. Wszscy myślą że nie żyjesz. Kim ty jesteś? Tryton wrózbita, czy telepata. Jestem synem Valki i Stoika. Czyli ty jesteś... Babciu! Podpłynąłem do niej szybko i mocno przytuliłem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że odnalazłem swoją babcię. Tylko dlaczego uciekła? Czy może ktoś mi wytłumaczyć, o co tu chodzi? Nie za bardzo kumam całą tą sprawę, ale jedyne co zrozumiałam, to to, że jesteście rodziną. Lia. Czkawka to mój wnuk. Valka nie powiedziała mi, że jest w ciąży i nie wiedziałam, że mam aż tak przystojnego wnuka. Zaczeła szczypać mnie w policzki. Czyli to jest ta babcina miłość -.- Ale dlaczego uciekłaś? Od zawsze kochałam morze. Czułam się tu wolna i niezależna. Jednak musiałam zajmować się twoją matką, a że nie była ona syreną to musiałam zapomnieć o tym. Kiedy jednak Valka poślubiła Stoika, byłam pewna, ze dobrze się nią zajmie. Oczywiście, męczyłam go tam trochę, ale parę tygodni później uciekłam. Zrobiłam sobie taką jakby emeryturę. Nie mogłaś nikomu powiedzieć? Bałam się reakcji twojej matki. I przez to, przez 20 lat ukrywałem że mam ogon. To matka o niczym ci nie powiedziała? Powiedziała, tyle, że parę dni temu. -uśmiechnąłem się- Płyń ze mną do domu. Nie każe zostać ci tam na zawsze, ale chce aby mama wiedziała, że żyjesz. No dobrze. Talia, płyniesz z nami? Spokojnie, nie skrzywdzą cię tam. Wiem. Czkawka mnie tam już zabrał. I może mnie nikt nie skrzywdzi, ale za to ja z przyjamnością rozszarpałabym tego Sączysmarka, tak? Tak. I dzięki, że mi przypomniałaś, bo pewnie jak będę iść do akademii, to znów czeka mnie ta miła niespodzinka. Akademii? Od kiedy na Berk jest Akademia? Od pięciu lat. A no tak, ty nic nie wiesz. Parę lat temu wytresowałem smoka i dzięki temu mamy teraz z nimi pokój. Każdy ma teraz swojego smoczego pupila. Dobry chłopak. Nie to co ze Stoika. Ciągle, by przesiadywał z tym Pyskaczem na piwie, zamiast zająć się domem. A właśnie, coś ty taki szczupły. Pewnie ci jeść nie dawali. Och niech tylko wróce do domu, to ich naucze opiekowania się dzieckiem. Babciu, ja mam 20 lat. Nie jestem już... Och jesteś, jesteś. Co oni dawali ci jeść. Pewnie jejecznicę. Widomo, że my wolimy morskie jedzenie... I tak ględziła cała drogę. Czasem zastanawiałem się, czy nie zgubić jej po drodzę, ale miałem za miękie serce. Mówia mi też co się dzieje z moim ciałem kiedy dorastam. No błagam to było obrzydliwe, a Lia to zatkała zobię gombkami uszy. Kiedy dotarliśmy w końcu, w duchu krzyczałem z radości, że to koniec. Jako pierwszy wypełzłem na piasek i odetchnąłem z ulgą. Teraz już wiem, dlaczego rodzice nigdy nie mówili mi o niej. Kiedy Lia pomogła mi wysuszyć ogon, ponieważ zdolność nadal zepsuta. Babcia się tym ździwiła i powiedziała, że porozmawiamy o tym później. Dowiedziałem się również, że babcia to wodna syrena, tak jak ja. Kiedy nogi nam jóż wróciły udaliśmy się w stronę naszego domu. Babcia nic a nic się nie zmianiła z wyglądu syreny na ludzki, nie to co Lia. Po drodzę witała się z wieloma ludźmi w jej wieku i trochę rozmawiały No wiecie, jak to my kobiety ;) . ''W końcu doszliśmy do domu. Nareszcię!!! Pierwszy raz się cieszę, że wróciłem do domu. Jednak zaraz po otwarciu drzwi, zostałem powalony na ziemię przez Szczerbatka. Całego mnie obślinił. Babcia oczywiście się wystraszyła i zaczeła krzyczeć. AAAAA! Nocna Furia! Szczerbatek dopiero wtedy zauważył Norę. Zostawił mnie i do niej podszedł. Czyli tak skończę, zabita przez pomiot burzy. -mówiła cała roztrzęsiona. Szczerbatek! Nie babciu spokojnie. Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci, że wytresowałem smoka. To właśnie on. -już spokojniej- Wytresowałeś Nocną Furię? Nie dowiary. Zaraz! Szczerbatek? Dlaczego tak, ma przecież wszystkie zęby. Ale potrafi je chować i wysuwać. Kiedy go poznałem, akurat je schował ale imię zostało. Babcia w końcu się przełamała i pogłaskała Mordkę. Gad oczywiście zaczął się do niej łasić. Kto by pomyślał, że dożyje wytresowanych smoków i ujażmionej Nocnej Furii która zachowuje się jak kot domowy. Co nie? W tamtym momencia usłyszeliśmy głos z góry. Czkawka!? To ty?! Tak! Zejdź na dół, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę! Razem z Lią i babcią weszliśmy do środka. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i stanąłem obok kochanej, lecz trochę gadatliwej babci. Kiedy mama pojawiła się na schodach, oniemiała. Zbladła. W obu kobietach, oczy zeszkliły się. Mama? Valka. Obie wpadły sobie w ramiona. Kto by pomyślał. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie odczepiły, reszta dnia zleciała na wyjaśnianiu i rozmawianiu. Perspektywa Stoika Właśnie dowiedziałem się strasznej rzeczy, Jeszcze nigdy niczego się tak nie bałem. Ja się nigdy nie bałem! Ten potówr, jest gorszy od stada dzikich Nocnych Furi. To zło wcielone. Przez to nie mogłem spać wiele nocy. Koszmary o tym potworze męczyły mnie po nocach. Bałem się co teraz będzie z moją rodziną. Demon pomrócił na Berk. Gadzisko było gorsze od Wandersmoka i Nocnej Furii razem wziętych. Ale jedno jest pewne. Wróciła... TEŚCIOWA WRÓCIŁA ''Ach ci mężczyźni -.-'' ''Witam! Co tam porabiacie? Mam do was pytanie: Czy są tu jacyś RZCW? Perspektywa Czkawki Siedziałem w kuchni z odnalezioną babcią, mamą i Lią. Miło nam się rozmawiało. Nigdy nie sądziłem,że będę siedzieć na przeciw swojej babci i słuchał jej skarg, jak to można nie dwać mi morskich specjałów i jak to się oni mną opiekowali, że nie wiedziali kim jestem. Hah. Kochana babcia. W pewnej chwili do domu wpadł ojciec. Kiedy zobaczył babcię, jego oczy były jak talerze i dostał chyba gęsiej skórki. Mama! -krzyknął starając się pokazać radość. Stoik! Widzę, że brzuszek nadal zwisa. Nie to co Czkawce. Już chyba wiem, dlaczego jest taki chudy. Jak ten tówj smok daje radę cię udźwignąć? A jeśli chodzi o smoki, to jak mogłeś pozwolić własnemu synowi spotykać się z dziką Nocną Furię. Miał szczęście, że ten Szczerbatek nic mu nie zobił. Tak, mi ciebie też miło widzieć. Czkawka, możemy na słówko do twojego pokoju? A możemy później? Chciałem porozmawiać jeszcze z babcią. Jednak wolałbym porozmawiać teraz- z naciskiem na słowo "teraz". Nie chciał słyszeć odmów. Wstałem więc i razem z nim udaliśmy się do mojego pokoju. Był w nim mały bałagan, przez te projekty, ale nie zwracając na to uwagi usiadłem na krawędzi łóżka. Ojciec stanął na przeciw mnie. Miał taką minę, którą trudno opisać. Taka miszanka strachu, złości i paniki. To ty ją znalazłeś? Tak! Świetnie co nie? Nie! Właśnie , że nie. Posłuchaj. Dziękowałem ci kiedy odnalazłeś matkę i pokazałeś nam wszystkim piękno smoków. Robiłeś dotąd cudowne i wspaniałe rzeczy, ale to! Powinienem cię udusić, za to, żeś ją tu sprowadził. Tato, spokojnie. To tylko niewinna i urocza staruszka. Ta jasne niewinna. I urocza. Po tym jak ożeniłem się z twoją matką, zatrówała mi życię. Nawet uczyła mnie jak powinien spać pożądny mężczyzna! Zaśmiałem się. Myślisz, że to śmiesznę? Jak lepiej ją poznasz, to zrozumiesz. Nie raz miałem chędź związać ją, wrzucić na pierwszą lepszą łódź i żegnaj! Pamiętaj też, że to i tak nasza rodzina. A ona chciała po prostu mieć pewność, czy dobrze zajmniesz sie jej córką. Zatrówając mi przy tym życie. Kiedy znikneła, a Valka spała, zrobiliśmy chyba najwspanialszą imprezę jaka była na tej wyspie. Nawet impreza z okazji twoich narodzin, nie była w połowie wspaniała. Ponieważ byłem wątły i słaby? -podniosłem brew. Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Daj jej szansę. Może się zmieniła? Po przywitaniu się z nią na dole, wnioskuje, że ani trochę. Proszę. No dobrze, ale jeśli dalej będzie taka, to jako pierwszy wskoczę do łodzi i zniknę. Stoi. A teraz chodźmy na dół. Nie, ja wyjdę przez okno. Na noc będę u Pyskacza. Jak se chcesz. Do jutra. Wyszedłem z pokoju i zeszedłem do kuchni. Tam dołączyłem do rodzinki. Kiedy jednak skończyliśmy rozmawiać ( o 1 nocy), trzeba był znaleźć jakieś miejsce do spania dla babci. Postanowiłem więc, że babcia będzie spać w moim pokoju, ja na kanapie w salonie, Lia też Mają tam dwie kanapy ''i mama u siebie. Babcia oczywiście powiedziała, że chodziać jeden dobrze wychowany w tej rodzinie. No dobra, może tata miał trochę racji, że jest zrzędliwa, ale też trochę przesadzał. Jest urocza. Pomogłem naszykować Lii swoje i moje tymczasowe posłanie, po czym zasneliśmy. Następnego ranka, wstałem jako pierwszy. Słońce jeszcze nie wstało, a ja już nie mogłem spać. Napiłem się więc wody i wyszedłem z domu. Bez sensu chodziłem po wiosce, czekając aż ktokolwiek wstanie. Jednak z nudów postanowiłem pójść popływać. Kiedy wyrósł mi ogon, popłynąłem w głąb oceanu. Płynąłem dość długo i trochę zgubiłem drogę do domu. Wędrowałem tak w kółko i kółko, bez celu. Kiedy tak płynąłem koło rafy, coś przemkneło mi przed oczyma. Rozejrzałem się wokół, ale nic. Po chwili, ponownie zauważyłem coś przy jednej ze skał. Powoli tam podpłynąłem. Było tam tak ciemno, że nie widziałem dokładnie twarzy istoty. Nie widziałem jej dopuki, stwór nie zawiesił mi się na szyi. Zdziwiłem się i popatrzyłem na niego. Różowe włosy i złote łuski. Mia. Mia! Czkawka! Co ty tu robisz? Na teranie murz Berserków. Wstyd się przyznać, ale sie troche zgubiłem. Pomożesz? Pewnie! Płyń za mną. Miałem już to zrobić, kiedy coś nie pozwalało mi się ruszyć. Popatrzyłem na ogon. Sieć! Popatrzyłem w górę. Statek Berserków. Starałem się wyplątać, ale to tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Mia chciała mi pomóc, ale dla jej i mojego bezpieczeństwa miałem inny plan. Mia, płyń na Berk. Na całej wyspie są strumyki. Płyń nimi i powiadom wszystkich, że jestem porwany przez Dagura i aby mi pomogli. Ale oni mnie nienawidzą. Nie. Wszystko jest już ok. Nie bój się. Tylko szybko. Nie przepadamy się za bardzo z Dagurem. Płyń! Popłyneła. Terazy tylko czekać na pomoc. Zostałem powoli wyciągany z wody. ''Przepraszam was, że dziś tak mało, ale jestem wykonczona i idę się położyć. Jutro nigdzie się nie wybieram więc next możliwe, że będzie większy. A właśnie, chciałam jeszcze raz zapytać: Czy są tu jacyś RZCW? '' ''Kiedy zostałem całkowicie wyciągnięty z wody, ujrzałem wielu ludzi z kuszami i łukami wymierzonymi w moją stronę, a na ich czela, uśmiechnięty jak idiota Dagur. Dał jakiś znak będącym tam także rybaką. Po chwili zostałem przeciągnięty nad pokład Deżawi XD, ale nie upuszczony. Wisiałem tak do góry płetwą, twarzą w twarz z Dagurem. Proszę, proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy? Hej, jestem Czkawka i ciekawy kiedy mnie wypuścisz? Od kiedy z ciebie tak żartobniś co? I te ogon? Przyznam, że nawet fajny i też bym taki chciał, więc jak go zdobyłeś!? Pierwsza sprawa. Tak, wiem, że jest fajny. A druga, skąd wiesz, że jestem Trytonem? A skąd wiesz, że wiedziałem? Po twojej minie wnioskuje, że jednak wiedziałeś. No dobra. Przyznaje się. Wiedziałem. Dowiedziałem się od zaufanych ludzi. A teraz gadaj, skąd masz ten ogon?! Dla twojej informacji, mam go od urodzenia. U mnie to rodzinne, więc na nic nie licz. I ty myślisz, że ci uwierzę. Skoro nie chcesz, mówić teraz, to może przypomni ci się w lochu. Czytałem trochę o Półsyrenach, więc warunki będziesz miał odpowiednie- uśmiechnął się chytrze- Posłuchajcie (mówi do poddanych i całej reszty), macie dopilnować, aby nasza rybka nie wyschła i była cały czas mokra! Czyli wie, jak mam odzyskać nogi. Ma chyba już wszystko przemyślane. Czyli muszę czekać na pomoc. Tymczasem u Mii Dopływam właśnie do Berk. Czkawka zapewnił, że nikt mnie nie zaatakuje, ale i tak się trochę boje. Dotarłam. Tak jak mówił Czkawka, na całej wyspie rozmieszczone były strumyki. Cwaniak z niego. Po chwili wpłynełam do jednego z nich. Nie wynurzając głowy, obserwowałam, ludzi przechodzących po małych mostkach. Nadal się bałam. Wtedy, przez mostek przeszedł dobrze zbudowany, rudowłosy mężczyzna. To chyba ojciec Czkawki. Przełamałam się i wynurzyłam głowę. Mężczyzna szedł tyłem, więc musiałam go jak najszybciej zawołać, aby się nie oddalił, bo wtedy byłby klops. Proszę pana! Rudowłosy stanął i rozejrzał się wokół. Musiałam zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Tutaj! -zawałałam ponownie. Wiking w końcu spojrzał w moją stronę. Był trochę zaskoczony, a ja przestraszona, ale przypomniało mi się dlaczego tu jestem. Czkawka potrzebuje pomocy. Pan jest ojcem Czkawki? -zapytałam nieśmiało. Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie i uklęknął na jedno kolano. Owszem. To ty jesteś tą syreną, którą chcieliśmy złapać? Mia, tak? (przełknełam ślinę) Tak. Mam bardzo ważną sprawę do pana... Chwileczkę. Jak już tu jesteś, chciałbym cię jak najmocniej przeprosić za to polowanie na ciebie. Jakby to powiedzieć, pomyliły się nam syreny i... Nic nie szkodzi, ale nie mamy teraz na to czasu. Czkawka. On został porwany przez jakiegoś człowieka. Ach, nie pamiętam jak się nazywa! Porawny?- uśmiechnął się- Czy on zawsze musi się w coś ładować? Mniejsza. Może pamietasz jak wyglądał statek tego człowieka? Pamiętam, że na żaglu miał znak jakiegoś smoka. Chyba pluł błyskawicami. Chodzi ci o Wandersmoka. Czyli Dagur go porwał. Mały skubaniec! Dziękuje! Lecę zebrać jeźdźców. Mogę w czymś pomóc? Nie. Poradzimy sobie. Jeszcze raz dziękuje! I zniknął. Nawet się ucieszyłam, że mnie przeprosił, bo od tamtej chwili czułam się bezpieczna. Postanowiłam zostać jeszcze w wiosce, do puki Czkawka nie wróci. Chce mnieć po prostu pewność, czy nic mu nie jest. Perspektywa Stoika Popędziłem najpierw do domu. Muszę powiadomić Valkę o porwaniu, ponieważ obiecałem jej, że będę ją o wszystkim informował. Zaraz po wejściu do domu, przy kuchennym stole zastałem żonę i niestety Norę. Nie zwracając na nią uwagi, podszedłem do Val i powiedziałem: Dagur porwał Czkawkę. Dowiedział się,że jest Trytonem i może mieć kłopoty. Zbieram jeźdźców i lecimy po niego. No pięknie. Nawet własnego syna nie umiesz upilnować. Co z ciebie za ojciec! -puściły mi nerwy- a z ciebie babcia i matka! Mama wykorzystała pierwszą lepszą okazję i zwiała do oceanu na 20 lat niczym się nie interesując! A kiedy wraca wszystkich i wszystko krytykuje! Gdybyś lepiej opiekował się Czkawką, nie doszłoby do tego! Ma 20 lat! Nie jest już takim dzieckiem, jak 5 lat temu. Moze nie wygląda, ale jest odważniejszy i silenijszy ode mnie! Możecie, odłożyć tą kłótnie na kiedy indziej i lecieć po mojego syna!? Tak. Do widzenia! -powiedziałem ze złą miną. Co to to nie! Lecę z tobą na Nocnej Furii! Ty chyba oszalałaś! Tobie można dać Gronkla, ponieważ Nocna Furia jest na tyle szybka, że nawet ja ledwo się trzymam w siodle kiedy szybko leci! Heh! Wiedziałam, że z ciebie słabiak! Nie no oszaleje z tą kobietą!!! Po co ona tu w ogóle wracała. Wszystkim by było prościej i lepiej! Jest uparta jak osioł! * * * Właśnie lecimy na wyspę Berserków. Ja siedzę na Szczerbatku, Nora na Czaszkochrupie, a reszta jeźdźców na swoich smokach. Kiedy Furia dowiedziała się o porwaniu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, starała się lecieć mu na pomoc jak najszybciej, lecz nie pozwalałem jej na to. Teściowa, oczywiście całą drogę zrzędziła, że to mój smok cuchnie, podobnie jak jego pan, lub dlaczego tak wolno. Raz to dałem znak Czaszkochrupowi, aby zrobił obrót. Grzecznie posłuchał, zwalając z siebie Norę. Staruszka z dużej wysokości zaczeła spadać, a ja z uśmiechem na ustach udałem że o niczym nie wiem. Po chwili jednak Astrid złapała ją i wsadziła na mego smoka, przesyłając mi oburzone spojrzenie. Ja natomiast zrobiłem minę "No co?", a ta przekręciła oczami i leciała dalej. Kiedy byliśmy już na wyspie Dagura, porzydzieliłem każdemu zadanie: Sączysmark i bliźniaki odwracają uwagę strażników, ja i Astrid idziemy po Czkawkę, a Śledzik zostaje z Norą na plaży. Kiedy wszyscy wszystko zrozumieli, wcieliliśmy plan w życię. Bliźniaki polecieli na arenę i wypuścili wszystkie smoki z klatek, robiąc przy tym spory hałas.Kiedy z lochów wybyli wszyscy strażnicy i udali się na arenę, Sączysmark zamknął ich tam dając nam czas na poszukanie Czkawki. Perspektywa naszego Trytona Parę minut temu przyprowadzono mnie z tortur za nie powiedzenie Dagurowi, jak zdobyć moce. Mój loch był inny niż wszystkie. W podłodze była wykopana wielka dziura, wypełniona wodą, w której pływam i dlatego nie mogę uciec. Siedzę właśnie na tyłach klatki opierając się o ścianę i czekając na zbawienie. Myśląc tak, koło moich krat przemkneła postać. Podłynąłem bliżej żelastwa i przypatrzyłem się człowiekowi. Astrid! Jak ojciec może narażać ją i jej ciąże na niebezpieczeństwo?! Jak tylko wróce, to go zabije. Musiałem jakoś zwrócić uwagę Astrid, tylko cicho, aby strażnicy, nic nie usłyszeli (ci co byli na zewnątrz). Dzięki mocy, wyłoniłem średnią kulę i przeciskając ją przez kraty, popchnąłem ją do Astrid. Kiedy była już obok niej, zaczałem tracić zasięg mocy i kula zaczeła robic się niestabilna. Niestety po chwili pękła, rozlewając się na podłodzę. Na szczęście zauważyła to i odwróciła w moją stronę. Wychyliłem trochę rękę, aby pokazać jej gdzie dokładnie jestem. Kiedy podbiegła, chwyciła mnie za rękę i dała znak ojcu, że mnie znalazła. Po chwili on również się zjawił i zaczał obmyślać plan, jak otworzyć loch. Świetnie! Już wiem, dlaczego nigdy nie znalazł Smoczego Leża! Bo nigdy nic dokładnie nie przygotuje! Nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się również babcia. Ojciec zaczął się z nią przekomarzać, ale uspokoiłem ich. Nie możerz, wyparować tej wody? Przecież ci mówiłem, że coś się stało z tą mocą. No tak. Mam pomysł. Otworzę kraty, a twój ojciec wyciągnie cię na zewnątrz. Ciekaw jesem jak to mama zrobi? -zaplutł ręcę i przewrócił oczami. Ta popatrzyła na niego chytrym uśmieszkiem, po czym przekręciła dziwnie ręką. Po chwili zrobiła się malutka. Wszyscy byliśmy zaskoczeni. Poprosiła Astrid, aby podsadziła ją do zamka. Ta wykonała jej polecanie, po czym Nora zaczeła grzebać coś w kratach. Po chwili słychać było jakiś pstryk i kraty się otworzyły. Babcia wyszła z dziurki i powiększyła się. Bez żadnych tłumaczeń, ojciec podał mi rękę i z lekkim trudem wyciągnał z wody. I co teraz teściowa proponuje? -myślał, że nie ma pomysłu. Nie zdążymy wysuszyć ogona, więc trzeba zanieść go do wody. Jak mnie tu przenosili, to widziałem studnię. Czułem słoną wodę. czyli prowadziła do morza. A gdzie dokładnie? Po lewej, zaraz po wyjściu z lochów. Dobra idziemy. Ojciec chwycił mnie pod pachy i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Niestety stali tam strażnicy, ale babcia wykorzystując wodę z pobliskiego wiadra, usiosła ją i kiedy była już wystarczająco gorąca, oblała strażników wroga. Na skutek tego, zemdleli z bólu, a my mieliśmy wolną drogę. Nie skądziłem, że babcia jest taka fajna. Ojciec chyba też był zadowolony. Aż dziwne. Kiedy dotarliśmy w końcu do studni o której mówiłem, ojciec posadził mnie na ściance, po czym wskoczyłem do wody. Krzyknąłem im, aby biegli już na plaże, a ja ich dogonię. Kiedy zanurkowałem znalazłem tunel, prowadzący do morza. Popłynąłem tamtędy. Miałem racje! Po paru minutach byłem już na plaży z resztą. Szczerbatek oczywiście na powitanie mnie polizał. Kiedy ojciec, babcia i Astrid dotarli do nas, wskoczyli na smoki, ja wystartowałem z wody i razem ruszliśmy w stronę Berk. Na dziś tyle. Przykro mi trochę z tego powodu, że to opko czytają tylko dwie osoby. Mam nadzieje, że jednak ktoś tu jeszcze dołączy. Zaklinam was więc, no inaczej niczym Zduśny Zdech polecę do waszych domów i okradnę was z całego złota i srebra jakie tam macie! (złowieszczy śmiech) A tak ogólnie, życzę dobranoc! Hejka! Strasznie przepraszam, że tak długo mnie nie było, ale jak wiecie szkoła, koniec pierwszego semestru, a ja mam jeszcze geografię, matmę i chemię do poprawy :P. Nie chce mieć 2, ale skoro mamy teraz wolnę, to w końcu znajdę czas na napisanie czegoś. Dziś napiszę coś tu, a w najbliższych dniach, mogą pojawić się nowe nexty na tym blogu i na "Mój kumpel Czkawka". A teraz zapraszam do czytania: Od ostatniej akcji minęło już trochę czasu. Wiele się działo. Od kłótni z ojcem po narodziny dziecka. A no właśnie! 3 miesiące temu, na świat przyszła moja droga córeczka imieniem Aqua. Ma piękne, długie brązowe włosy i błękitne duże oczka. Ojciec wydał na jej cześć wielką imprezę. Zabawa trwała tydzień, nie to, żebym co kolwiek pamiętał. Z Astrid w końcu wzieliśmy ślub, lecz nie obyło się bez jej jęczenia. Np. "Ale z tym brzuchem wyglądam okropnie w sukni ślubnej!". Mia i Smark zostali parą jaki i rodzcami chrzesnymi Aquy. A jeśli chodzi o babcię i Talię postanowiły zostać na Berk. Z ojcem się już tak nie przekomażają, chodź czasem nie umieją się powstrzymać. No dobra, to skoro wszyscy już wszystko wiedzą, co przez te pare miesięcy się działo, to może powiem jeszcze jeden mały, bardzo ważny szczególik. A taki, że stałem się w pełni syrenem. Nie mogę mieć już z powrotem nóg. Już nigdy. Więc było to tak: Jak co dzień rano byłem popływać. Kiedy wróciłem, postanowiłem udać się do domu. Od jakiegoś czasu mieszkam już u Astrid. Kiedy jednak zobaczyłem go, zauważyłem również, ojca pod drzwiami. Chodził w kółko i się czymś denerwował. Podbiegłem do niego i spytałem o co chodzi? -Gdzieś ty był!? Astrid rodzi! (od tej pory będę pisać tym sposobem dop.aut.) -Co?! Już?! -Czkawka, to już 9 miesiąc! -A no racja. Mogę do niej wejść?-zapytałem lekko spanikowany. -Nie. Mężczyzną nie wolno towarzyszyć przy porodzie. W środku są już Gotki, Nora i Valka. -A długo to już trwa? -Nie. Zaczęło się jakieś 10 minut temu. -O Thorze! A jak Astrid?-pytałem jak najęty. -Chyba dobrze. Wcześniej jej krzyki było słychać, aż tu, ale teraz cisza. -Ale ty chyba nie myślisz, że... -Módlmy się, żeby nie. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy płacz dziecka. Obróciliśmy się w stronę drzwi, które się otworzyły, a w nich stanęła mama. Była zmęczona, ale uśmiechnięta. Czyli oboje są cali! -Chodź zobaczyć swoje dziecko.-powiedziałą rozpromieniona. Jak najszybciej wbiegłem do domu i udałem się na górę. Kiedy otworzyłem pokój, ujrzałem babcię i Gothi siedzące na krzesłach i leżącą As z małym dzieciaczkiem owiniętym w bialy materiał. Uśmiechnąłem sie i wszedłem do środka. Usiadłem koło żony i popatrzyłem na malucha. -Gratulacje tatulku. To dziewczynka!-powiedziała As. -Jaka cudna. -szepnąłem, kiedy zauważyłem, że dziecko śpi. -Jak ją nazwiecie?-usłyszałem rodzciów. Popatrzyłem w stronę drzwi. Stali tam i się na nas gapili. -Będzie się nazywać Aqua.-stwierdziła As. -Jak pięknie.-wyszeptała babcia. -Mi też się podoba.-stwierdziłem. Po chwili moja córeczka zaczęła się niespokonie wiercić i płakać. Astrid starała się je uspokoić, lecz nic nie działało. Nagle Gothi wstała i podeszła do niemowlęcia. Dotknęła jego małego czułka i zrobiła wystraszoną minę. Sam zacząłem się już bać, chodź nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Szamanka rzuciła trochę piachu na podłogę, po czym zaczęła coś bazgrać. Babcia podeszła do niej i zaczęła czytać jej bazgroły. -"Mała jest poważnie chora. Najprawdopodobnie umrze za kilka dni"-powiedziała zrozpaczona. -Słucham?!-krzyknąłem szpetem-Ale przecież ona musi żyć, jest taka piękna. Musi myć jakiś sposób! Gothi popatrzyła na mnie z żalem, lecz po chwili zamienił się w olśnienie. Zaczęła ponownie pisać: -"Jest jedna możliwość. Oddanie człowieczej części."-spojrzała na mnie znacząco. -Nie Czkawka, nie pozwolę ci umrzeć!-powiedziała zapłakana As. -Spokojnie, kochanie, nikt tu nie będzie umierał. Muszę oddać Aqule swoją człowieczą część, a zatrzymam syrenią. -Czyli już nie będziesz mógł... -Przykro mi, ale to jedyna szansa. Gothi rób co powinnaś.-powiedziałem zdeterminowany. Po chwili Gothi zaczęła robić jakieś swoje dziwne rytuały.Uśmiechnąłem się do Astrid i córeczki, po czym zniknąłem, a pojawiłem się na plaży w wodzie z ogonem. Teraz oby Gothi udało się ocalić Aque. Wypłynąłem na powierzchnię i czekałem, aż ktoś raczy się tu zjawić i o czym kolwiek mnie poinformować. Po jakiś 10 minutach na plaży zjawili się moi rodzice i babcia. Pierwsze o co zapytałem to o dziecko. -I co z małą? -Z małą wszystko dobrze, będzie zdrowa, jak ryba...A pro po ryb, to co z tobą?-zapytał ojciec. -A co ma być. Jest chyba dobrze. -Ale jak teraz będziesz funkcjonował? Nie jesteś tak przyzwyczajony do oceanu jak ja.-stwierdziła Nora. -Na Berk są strumyki. Jakby co zawszę mogę tam przebywać. A mieszkać będę u Mii. Przecież niedawno zamieszkała niedaleko Berk, aby móc szybciej odwiedzać Smarka. -Jesteś pewny? -A mam inne wyjście? Najważniejsze jest, to aby Aqua była zdrowa. No i tak to się właśnie stało. Nie jest najgorzej. Często odwiedzam Berk, chodź ciężko mi z tym, że nie mogę zajmować się Aquą tyle co Astrid. Mała szybko rosła. Każdego popołudnia z As odwiedzały mnie na plaży od 9 lat. Mam dla wam jeszcze jedną niespodziankę, ale to już w następnym nexcie. 16 lat później No więc Aqua ma już 16 lat. I nadal mam ten ogon. Wszyscy już się przyzwyczaili do tego, nawet ja. Aqua wyrosła do mądrą i piękną dziewczynę. Ma długie do łopatek, ciemne włosy jak moje i duże, niebieskie oczy po As. Strasznie je obie kocham. Codziennie od tych 16 lat przychodzą do mnie na plażę w południe. Wtedy rozmawiamy, a po paru godzinach wracam do Mii z którą mieszkam pod wodą. A jeśli o nią chodzi, to spodziewa się ze Smarkiem dziecka. Nie pytajcie jak do tgo doszło, sam chciałbym wiedzieć (pozdro dla kumatych XD). No więc, nie będę się tu jakoś rozpisywał, bo to co najważniejsze już powiedziałem, więc wróćmy do teraziniejszości. Właśnie czekam w wodzie na plaży, aż ktoś do mnie przyjdzie. Nieraz jest to tata z mamą i Aquą, lub Astrid i Aqua, albo jeźdźcy i Aqua. Ogólnie rzecz mówiąc zawsze przychodzi moja droga córeczka. A właśnie zapomniałem o czymś jeszcze powiedzieć! Szczerbatek! No właśnie, on...no jakby to powiedzieć...przyzwyczaił się do tego, że już nigdy na nim nie polece. Mi też jest z tego powodu smutno, bo kochałem nasze współne loty, ale teraz lata na nim As. Nauczyłem ją obsługiwać proteze smoka. Aqua nie chciała mieć swojego smoka. Mówi, że nie miałaby na niego czasu. Ciągle siedzi w swoim "laboratorium" i próbuje zrobić eliksir, który przywróci mi nogi. I to jest właśnie ta "niespodzianka" o której mówiłem ostatnio. No właśnie, wszystko testuje albo na rybach, albo na mnie. A jeśli o nią chodzi. Usłyszałem, że ktoś idzie. Podniosłem głowę i ujrzałem As i Aquę. Uśmiechnąłem się. -Hej!-przywitałem się. -Cześć!-zawołały i podeszły do mnie. -Jak tam skarbie?-zapytała zatroskana As. -Dobrze. Lepiej powiedzcie co u was? -A nic ciekawego. Smark tylko ciągle jest zdenerwowany, bo nie wie jak przebiega syreni poród. Hahaha.-zaśmialiśmy się -A właśnie tato, mogę spróbować nowej receptury?-zapiszczała pełna nadzieji -Oczywiście rybko.-uśmiechnąłem się. Dziewczyna podeszła do mnie z niedużą fiolką i wylała jej fioletową zawartość na mój ogon. Piekło trochę, ale tego nie okazywałem, aby młoda nie była jeszcze bardziej smutna niż jest teraz. -Już chyba wiem co w tym było nie tak. Do zobaczenia jutro!-krzyknęła i pobiegła do domu. -Czy ty naprawę wierzysz w to, że uda jej się przywrócić ci nogi.-zapytała zmartwiona córką. -Nie, ale nie chce jej zabierać nadzieji. Jej jest ona bardzo potrzebna. Trytoni to czują kochanie. -No dobrze, ale ona ma już 16 lat. Powinna jednak zejść na ziemię. -Daj jej trochę czasu. Niedługo się z tym pogodzi * * * Tak! To na pewno chodzi o rybi tłuszcz! Nie dałam go w tym eliksirze! Obym miała racje. Wparowałam do swojego pokoju i zaczęłam robić wywar od nowa. Jestem coraz bliżej tego, aby przywrócić tacie nogi! Obwiniam się o to. Dlatego mi tak na tym zależy. Gdybym się nie urodziła, to tata nie musiałby oddawać swojej człowieczej połówki. No i miksturka skończona. Spojrzałam przez "okno". Już wieczór. Ale ten dzień szybko zleciał. Wyszłam na dwór, aby się trochę przewietrzyć. Udałam się więc na Krucze Urwisko. Ulubione miejsce taty. Zsunęłam się ze zbocza i podeszłam do stawu. Pływały nic małe fajne rybki. Zawsze się nimi interesowała. Nagle coś, w mojej głowie, kazało mi wejść do wody. Czułam jej zapach, chodź to niemożliwe dla ludzi. A syreną tak jak tata, to ja nie jestem. Ryby nie uciekły, a przybliżyły się do mnie, jak smoki do swoich właścicieli. Kiedy byłam już zanurzona do bioder, poczułam się tak cudownie, jak nigdy dotąd. Tak...magicznie. Nagle, stało się coś, czego nigdy bym się nie spodziewała. Woda podemną zaczęła się świecić białym światłem, które mnie oślepiło. Kiedy zaczęło zgasać, otworzyłam powoli oczy. I to co wtedy ujrzałam, zamurowało mnie na maxa. Nie miałam już nóg, a biały rybi ogon. Zamiast muszlowego stanika, jak większość syren, mój brzuch i biust pokryły białe coś, jakby łuski. Włosy natomiast stału się dłuższe i również białe. Miałam też coś na plecach, ale nie umiem tego opisać. Takie jakby: wielkie, przezroczyste łuski, przypominające skrzydła. Byłam w niezłym szoku. Nie to, że coś, ale byłam o wiele ładniejsza w tej formie niż człowieczej. Zapomniałam o całym świecie. Wreszcie spełniło się moje skryte marzenie. Jestem syreną! Bawiłam się tam tak z parę godzin, aż w końcu postanowiłam wrócić do domu. Wyczołgłam się na brzeg i dzięki mocy, którą szybko opanowałam, wysuszyłam ogon. Czyli jestem syreną wodną, jak tata i babcia. Kiedy wróciłam do domu, coś mnie olśniło. Przecież kiedyś czytałam coś o białych, żadko spotykanych syrenach. Podeszłam do półki z książkami i wyciągnęłam właściwą. Otworzyłam na tej właściwej stronie i z czego to wyczytałam, okazuje się, że jestem syreną leczniczą. To jest to! Tego brakuje mi w eliksirze! Podeszłam do fiolki. Ponoć mam lecznicze łzy, więc pomyślałam o tym, jak to cudownie będzie, jeśli tata wróci na ląd. Wzruszyłam się i po policzku poleciała mi łza, którą od razu zgarnęłam do fiolki. Eliksir z zielonego koloru stał się biały. Mam nadzieje, że zadziała. Następny dzień. Południe Dziś wielki dzień. To dziś, tata w końcu stanie na nogi. Przynajmniej mam nadzieje. Weszłam do pokoju mamy. -Mamo, idę do taty. Idziesz ze mną?-zapytałam szczęśliwa. -Przykro mi skarbie, ale źle się czuje. Chyba się rozchorowałam. Tak jak reszta jeźdźców i dziadkowie. Aż dziwne, że ty tego nie złapałaś.-powiedziała, zachrypnięta. -Aha. Szkoda. Zaraz przyniose ci coś do picia. Zeszłam do kuchni. Z szafki wyjęłam kufel i nalałam do niego świeżo wyciśniętych jabłek. Na koniec dolałam tam trzy krople mojego wywaru i zaniosłam mamie. -Proszę. A jeśli poczujesz się lepiej, to zaniesiesz go też dziadką i jeźdźcą? -Oczywiście skarbie.-powiedziała i wzięła łyka. -To reszta napoi będzie na blacie w kuchni!-powiedziałam na wychodne. Tak jak powiedziałam mamie, zrobiłam jeszcze parę takich "soczków leczniczych" i z resztą zawartości fiolki, pobiegłam na plaże. Szkoda, że tylko ja zobaczę powrót taty. Po chwili znalazłam się na plaży. Tak jak myślałam, czekał tam już ojciec. Uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, podeszłam do niego, tylko tak, aby nie dotknąć wody. -Hej tatusiu! -Witaj słońca. A gdzie mama? -Wszyscy są chorzy. Ale jak chcesz, możemy razem do nich pójść-uśmiechnęłam się głupio. -Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę. A właśnie, musimy o tym porozmiawiać. -Ale o co chodzi? -Rybko, nie chce ci robić przykrości, ale nie chce, abyś robiła już te miskturki. Rozmawiałem wczoraj z mamą i stwierdziliśmy, że powinnaś zrozumieć to, ze zostanę już taki na zawsze. -Tato, proszę. Tym razem na pewno się uda. Uwierz mi. -Nie kochanie. Próbujesz już tego od 7 lat. Zrozum, że mi już nic nie pomoże. -Daj mi chociaż ostatnią szansę. Obiecuje, że tym razem się uda. -No dobrze. Ale obiecaj mi, że to ostatni raz. Że już nie będziez próbować ponownie. Dobrze? -Nie daje ci słowa, bo nie będzie ono potrzebne. Wiem, że się uda. A teraz przystaw ogon? -Przecież możesz wejść do wody?-zdziwił się. -Ale nie chce się zmoczyć. To nowe buty!-starałam się jakoś wykręcić -No dobrze. Tata wyczołgał się bardziej na brzeg. Idealnie! Polałam mu ogon wywarem. Nic się nie działo. Może na trytonów to nie działa? -Widzisz skarbie. To jest...-i wtem zaczęło się coś dziać. Tata uniósł się lekko w górę i jego ogon zaczął świecić się na biało, jak ja wczoraj. Kiedy światło zgasło, popatrzyłam na ojca. Miał nogi!!! Udało mi się!! Nie wierze, naprawdę mi się udało! Miał na sobie kombinezon, jakby co, ale miał nogi!!! To najważniejsze. -Tak!!! Udało mi się!!!-piszczałam, ze szczęścia. -A-ale jak!?-powiedział na tyle zdziwiony, że tylko tyle mu się udało wydusić. -Zaraz wszystko zrozumiesz!-powiedziałam, po czym wskoczyłam do wody. Zniknąłem w mętnej wodzie, ale wiem, że tata patrzył w moją stronę. Po chwili wynurzyłam się i pokazałam ogon ojcu. -T-ty jesteś...?! -Syreną leczniczą! Dlatego odzyskałeś nogi! -Ale przecież w naszej rodzinie, co drugie dziecko ma moce! -Nie wiem,ale ważne, że mi się udało! Zanurkowałam głębiej. Nagle usłyszałam plusk i zobaczyłam tatę z ogonem. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i zaczęłam bawić w berka. Bawiliśmy się tak chwilę, kiedy się zatrzymaliśmy, i przytuliliśmy. Tak bardzo się cieszę. * * * Już na nogach, zaczęliśmy iść w stronę wioski. Ciekawy jestem jak zareagują mieszkańcy na mój widok. Kiedy byliśmy już na głównym placu, wgapiało się we mnie setki zdzwionych oczu. Naszym celem był Astrid, a zarazem mój dom. Kiedy byliśmy jakieś 10 metrów od niego, ze środka wyszła As. Wyglądała na zdrową. Czyżby Aquą podała wywar również jej? Kiedy mnie zobaczyła, oczy rozszerzyły się jej go granic możliwości. -Czkawka?...Czkawka!-krzynęła i pobiegła w moją stronę, wpadając mi w ramiona. -Ty masz nogi!-krzynęła zdziwiona. -Raz krzyczysz, że mam ogon, a teraz że nogi. Kobieto, zdecyduj się.-zaśmiałem się. -Ale jak? -Dzięki naszej córeczce. -Jestem syreną leczniczą!-sama się pochwaliła. -Ale przecież, w waszej... -Sam nie wiem dokładnie dlaczego, ale jak widać, Aqua to wyjątek. Uśmiechnąłem się do córki, po czym jeszcze raz ją mocno przytuliłem. I tutaj kończy się moja przygoda. Kiedy ojciec dowiedział się o moim powrocie na ląd, wyprawił wielką imprezę. Smarkowi i Mii urodziła się śliczna różowowłosa dziewczynka imieniem Liana. Była tak jak ja i Aqua półsyreną. Ze Szczerbateki lataliśmy cały dzień. Taki był szczęśliwy. A co do reszty, to nie ważne. No i to na tyle moi drodze. Mam nadzieje, że chociaż jedna osoba przetrwała do samego końca. Dzięki za wszystkie komy. No i...nie wiem co mogę napisać. Chyba po prostu...Nara! Kategoria:Zakończone